


Black&pink

by AlcoSiri



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Стритрейсинг!АУМашины, скорость, два барана. (почти це)
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается макаке-крабоеду и чудной райской птице.

Акира прикурил и включил подсветку на телефоне, чтобы посмотреть время. Если верить последнему сообщению – «буду через двадцать минут», – пришедшему почти час назад, Койю был где-то недалеко. Разумеется, если по пути не случилось ничего неординарного, что могло его отвлечь. Но для Акиры Койю был единственным человеком, с чьими опозданиями он смирился. В своё время он принял простое решение – если дело требовало срочности, он сам заезжал за Койю и контролировал, чтобы они были на месте вовремя.

Сейчас же он никуда не торопился и отдыхал. Подняв взгляд от экрана, Акира окинул взглядом заправку Токаи на одном из съездов с Бэйшор-рут. Громкая музыка, яркие вспышки света от фар и светодиодов, рёв двигателей оглушали и ослепляли, не давали сразу рассмотреть людей и услышать голоса и смех. Акира наслаждался каждой секундой. Даже несмотря на то, что он уже больше трёх лет входил в эту культуру, он испытывал почти детский восторг, когда приезжал на встречи клуба.

Разумеется, по сравнению с тем, что творилось лет двадцать-тридцать назад на Дайкоку, это было остатками былой роскоши и изменилось само направление. Но тридцать лет назад Акира ещё даже не родился, и он мог знать о том, как было раньше, только по рассказам других. Ему нравилось и то, что было сейчас. Он приехал достаточно рано, чтобы успеть поесть и выпить безалкогольного пива. Если Койю не задержится в пути ещё на час и не придётся его искать.

«Ты же не успел попасть в неприятности по пути?» – отправив сообщение, Акира убрал телефон в карман кожанки и огляделся по сторонам. Пока Койю ехал, можно было пройтись и посмотреть, что нового привезли покрасоваться. Не сказать, что новые машины появлялись часто, но Акире нравилось рассматривать чужой тюнинг, удачные или откровенно безвкусные решения других людей. У него самого машина второй год находилась в мастерской на ремонте, и каждый вечер он уделял своей малышке пару часов, чтобы скорее обкатать на дорогах.

Акира не успел отойти достаточно далеко, когда услышал позади себя визг тормозов, а после громкий смех и хлопки. Он обернулся и в тот же момент почувствовал, что сердце пропустило пару ударов. Рядом с его мотоциклом остановилась ламборгини, слишком близко, притеревшись задним диском к колесу. Ещё чуть-чуть, и его опрокинуло бы. Думать о том, какими повреждениями это могло закончиться, Акира не хотел.

– Какого чёрта?! – Акира почувствовал, как внутри него поднялась волна раздражения, и поведя плечами, словно разминаясь перед дракой, он пошёл обратно, чтобы оценить ущерб. В отличие от тех, кто одобрительно приветствовал подъехавшего, он радости не ощущал. Акира на автомате отметил, что даже несмотря на тюнинг, кузов гайярдо сразу узнавался. Дорогая игрушка. Если попадёт в правильные руки, может стать настоящим монстром на дорогах. Подойдя ближе, он бесцеремонно постучал рукой по капоту, привлекая к себе внимание. Это возымело эффект – дверь плавно скользнула вверх, и из машины вышел водитель. По мнению Акиры, типичный понторез.

– Чего тебе? – выглядел он жутко недовольным, словно его отвлекли от чего-то важного. Акира не слишком разбирался во всяких брендах, но даже он почувствовал разницу. Водитель ламборгини был одет дорого. Конечно, с такими машинами почти все в тусовке зарабатывали гораздо выше среднего, но никто так не кичился своим достатком. Да из-за частой необходимости залезть под капот и что-то продемонстрировать, одевались обычно в то, что не жалко.

– Ты мой байк зацепил, – Акира скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

– Я его даже не поцарапал, о чём ты?

– И ты считаешь нормальным так тормозить? – можно было избежать конфликта, но Акиру этот тип иррационально бесил, и он не мог успокоиться.

– Боже, чувак, ты говоришь так, будто я тебя на дороге подрезал. Успокойся и расслабься. Я не лезу к смертникам, – водитель кивнул на мотоцикл. Акира видел, что на их спор подтянулись люди и что некоторые одобрительно заулыбались. Да, мотоциклистов не слишком любили в этой среде, так уж сложилось исторически. Но, с другой стороны, если уж его принял сам Кимура*, Акира не считал нужным отчитываться перед кем-то ещё. И мотоцикл был временным способом передвижения, пока он не закончит со своей машиной.

– Не выёбывайся, а? – Акира едва держал себя в руках.

– Или что? Отправишь меня на своём мопеде в кювет? – это было уже переходом всех границ. Акира понимал, что парень его специально подначивает, но всё равно вёлся на это.

– Или ты пожалеешь об этом.

– Что ты до меня доебался, придурок? – водитель скривил губы и поморщился. – Я не собираюсь тратить своё время на споры с тобой.

– Да какого хера?! – Акира всё же не сдержался, в два шага подойдя ближе и сжав отвороты пиджака парня. С силой пихнув его к машине, он уже хотел и дальше объяснить более доходчиво, что тот не прав.

– Акира?!

Голос Койю раздался совершенно неожиданно. И если бы Акира не знал его так давно, то подумал бы, что в нём слышалось волнение. Но Акира знал, и обычно такие интонации не сулили ничего хорошего. Он яростно окинул взглядом лицо наглеца. Честно говоря, он вообще впервые разглядел, с кем имеет дело. Парень был примерно его возраста, с тёмными, чуть вьющимися волосами, чёрными глазами и усмешкой на полных губах. Наверно, его можно было назвать красавчиком, но у Акиры руки чесались разбить ему лицо и стереть это выражение. Он неохотно отступил назад.

– Не выебывайся больше, – он отвернулся. Внутри ещё играл адреналин, и Акиру немного колотило от необходимости сдерживаться. И всё-таки он попытался улыбнуться: – Привет, Ко. Ты снова опоздал.

– О, смотрите-ка, а этот наглый камикадзе может быть паинькой. Он тебе что, жена? – от раздавшегося за спиной голоса Акира снова вспыхнул и хотел уже развернуться, но Койю опередил его, ухватив за руку и потянув за собой.

– Оставь его. Не видишь, что придурок какой-то? Что ты вообще докопался до него? – Койю говорил спокойно, словно это его и не касалось. И в то же время из-за спины раздался голос одного из зрителей: – Юу, угомонись. Пошутили и хватит. Не лезь к нему.

Акира не слушал дальше. Он жалел, что Койю так не вовремя приехал, что было слишком много людей, иначе бы он не остановился и выбил всю дурь из этого говнюка. И если они ещё раз пересекутся, он воспользуется шансом.

– Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Койю остановился прямо перед ним, преградив дорогу. И только сейчас Акира заметил, что тот слишком торопился на их встречу. Настолько, что даже не переоделся после работы в оранжерее. – Как ты умудрился ввязаться в это?

– Он первый начал. Пихнул мой мотик, – Акира почувствовал себя ребёнком, которого отчитывают родители. – Какая вообще разница? Я этого придурка здесь раньше не видел. А он приехал и начал выебываться и наезжать на меня. Ты вообще в зеркало смотрел? – он вздохнул, решив перевести тему, а потом достал упаковку одноразовых платков и попытался стереть небольшое пятнышко грязи с подбородка Койю.

– Разница в том, что ты повёлся и был готов начать драку. Сам же знаешь, что у вас с этим строго, – Койю уже не так сердился. Он окинул себя взглядом и страдальчески закатил глаза, отряхивая с низа футболки пыль. – Увлёкся и подумал, что если я ещё домой заходить буду, то точно опоздаю. Да и… Такси приехало. Ладно, пойдём уже поедим и выпьем. Я угощаю.

Спорить не хотелось. Но пока они шли к небольшой закусочной у заправки, Акира мысленно возвращался к этой стычке и накручивал себя. Ему было так хорошо и комфортно в сложившейся компании, а появление самодовольного мудака выводило из равновесия. Значит, Юу. Возможно, Койю и прав, но терпеть на сходках какого-то наглого мажора Акира не хотел. И при этом он надеялся, что на этом инцидент был исчерпан и всё вернётся на круги своя.

После бутылки безалкогольного пива, порции лапши и рассказов Койю о том, как прошёл его день, Акиру отпустило. Он был сыт, доволен и предвкушал отличную ночную поездку. Когда они вернулись к мотоциклу, ламборгини рядом с ним уже не было. И нигде на стоянке её тоже не было видно. Такая машина бросалась в глаза сразу – Акира успел разглядеть и яркий салон в сочетании неоново-розового с чёрным, леопардовые узоры на дисках и красивую аэрографию в тех же цветах, как и салон. Она выглядела как конфетка и притягивала взгляд. Если бы ещё её владелец был не таким ублюдком.

Но сердиться и искать причины случившегося уже не хотелось. Акира ощущал, как от предвкушения у него покалывает в кончиках пальцев и скручивается тугой узел в животе. Его ожидала стремительная поездка до Ямато, и ради такого он мог забыть обо всём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Такеши Кимура. Актёр и глава клуба Car Guy.


	2. Chapter 2

– Эй, Сузуки, к тебе пришли, – один из механиков, Джун, подошёл к машине, под которой лежал Акира, и постучал по боку. Акира подтянулся на руках, чтобы выкатить лежак наружу, после чего сел и стащил на шею платок, закрывавший почти всё лицо.

– Господин Ишимура приехал за своей машиной? – Акира достал из кармана рабочего комбинезона тряпку и вытер руки.

– Нет, это твой друг, – Джун улыбнулся, – уже обеденное время. Он сказал, что вы договаривались.

– Передай, что я сейчас подойду. И спасибо, Джун.

Акире потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отмыть руки и лицо от машинного масла и грязи. Если Койю относился одинаково лояльно как к своим, так и к чужим опозданиям, то заставлять Таканори ждать слишком долго было опасно. Правда, Акира больше волновался, что ему станет слишком скучно, и он из-за этого начнёт показывать свой характер. Зря боялся. Когда он вышел, Таканори сидел на деревянном паллете с другими механиками и работниками мастерской и что-то рассказывал. Увидев Акиру, он тихо охнул и быстро вскочил на ноги.

– Наконец-то. Я думал, ты решил сегодня отказаться от обеда, – Таканори улыбнулся, подойдя ближе и обняв Акиру.

– Ты тоже припозднился, – тот только хмыкнул и кивнул на висевшие на стене часы, – увлёкся?

– Да если бы, – Таканори поморщился, – привезли новый материал. Проверял его. Отвратительная выбеленная глина, а не фарфор, которая въедается в кожу. Я уже думал, что придётся по пути какие-нибудь перчатки купить, но отмыл.

Несмотря на то, что работал Таканори скульптором и постоянно возился с керамикой или камнями, постоянно был весь в грязи и пыли, на люди он выходил так, словно только что из салона, да еще и с идеальным маникюром. Как у него это получалось, Акира не знал и шутил, что тот заключил сделку с дьяволом.

– Видимо, твои глобальные планы откладываются, – Акира улыбнулся, вспомнив, что Таканори уже несколько месяцев готовил для Койю сюрприз, – садись, я погрею лапшу и принесу.

– Всё равно до весны он не воспользуется подарком. Так что, время есть, – Таканори кивнул. – Кстати, про Койю. Он говорил, что ты на прошлой неделе умудрился поссориться с кем-то в клубе.

– Садись, расскажу, – Акира закатил глаза и пошёл к закутку, который служил им кухней. В очередной раз вспоминать о том ублюдке он не хотел. Но случай решил за него. Уже отвернувшись, он услышал, как Джун начал рассказывать про стычку с Юу. Отлично. Ему не хватало только, чтобы ещё и Таканори начал его упрекать за неподобающее поведение. Но когда он вернулся с готовой лапшой и двумя банками холодного кофе обратно, Таканори веселился.

– Аки, а что ты собираешься делать дальше? Думаешь, дойдет до драки? – он отобрал одну из коробочек и сдвинулся в бок, освобождая место.

– Я надеюсь, что вообще не увижу этого придурка больше. Какая драка? – Акира неопределенно пожал плечами. – К тому же, Койю это не понравится.

– Ой, да ладно? Напомни ему, как мы познакомились. Пусть он хотя бы иногда зануду отключает, – Таканори легкомысленно хмыкнул. – Мы же месяц назад устраивали традиционную ночь пиццы в честь десятилетия нашего знакомства. Ты что, тоже забыл?

– Да помню я, помню, – Акира улыбнулся, – только не думаю, что этот случай хоть чем-то похож.

– А я этого не слышала, – Сузу, занимавшаяся покрасом и аэрографией, даже подалась ближе со своего места: – Сузуки почти ничего не рассказывает. Если бы ты и Такашима не приходили к нему, мы бы не знали, чем он живет. Кроме гонок, разумеется. 

Она улыбнулась, а Таканори моментально оживился и, хлопнув Акиру по коленке, встал со своего места, чтобы пересесть к девушке. Акира фыркнул и попытался спрятать улыбку за едой. Таканори сделал всё, чтобы он заговорил. Без его участия история станет запутанной и начнёт напоминать сюжет дорамы, а не реальную жизнь.

– Когда мы учились в средней школе, – Таканори вдохновленно начал, но тут же поправился, – разумеется, не в одной. Это Акира и Койю жили недалеко друг от друга, а я вообще в другом городе, и встретиться у нас не было никакой возможности.

– Да действительно, полчаса дороги на машине – это другой мир уже, – Акира тихо подал голос, и те из его коллег, кто уже слышали эту историю, заулыбались.

– В тринадцать лет так и казалось. Не слушай этого засранца, который только дорогой и живёт, – Таканори отмахнулся, – так вот, мы тогда играли в одну онлайн-игру.

– Играли ты и Койю. Я уже тогда больше времени проводил у отца в гараже, чем где-то ещё, – Акира хмыкнул: – Койю начал жаловаться, что в игре появился какой-то придурок. По его словам, сильный игрок, но никаких принципов не соблюдает и слишком наглеет. И он был уверен, что это какой-то старпёр-задрот. Я несколько месяцев слушал о том, как его это бесило.

– Ага, но потом я вышел из своей гильдии. Решил на вольных хлебах побегать, и мы стали чаще пересекаться в сети, – Таканори мечтательно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.

– И у Койю появилась идея-фикс, что тебя нужно заманить в их гильдию. Мне казалось, что он только об этом и думал. А я всё удивлялся, как он умудряется столько времени тратить на какую-то игру, это же глупость.

– Сам ты глупость, – Таканори засмеялся, – я тогда делал всё лишь бы его выбесить. А потом поставил условие, что на летних каникулах мы встретимся, иначе я буду играть против него и тогда его гильдии конец. Правда, я был уверен, что играю против девчонки. Слишком уж он был чувствительным и болезненно реагировал на несправедливость. Ну и… Я рассчитывал на романтику.

Все, включая Сузу, засмеялись, а Акира покачал головой.

– А я был уверен, что так навязываться со встречей может только педофил-извращенец. Поэтому настоял на том, чтобы мы встретились вместе. Кто же знал, что мы увидим тебя. Из-за роста казалось, что ты еще в начальной школе учишься.

– А сами вы были такими взрослыми, да? – Таканори усмехнулся. – Да. Койю тогда долго извинялся и спрашивал, нужно ли доехать со мной до Хадано. Будто я сам не смог бы. Зато с того времени мы начали общаться больше, и я до сих пор вместе с вами. Не спеши ставить крест на человеке по первому впечатлению. Кто знает, чем ваша встреча может закончиться.

– В вашем случае это закончилось тем, что я задолбался вас разнимать. Серьёзно, вы с Койю первый год почти каждую встречу дрались. Он же был вспыльчивым, а ты его словно специально бесил ещё больше. Это было невыносимо.

– Мы были детьми. А Койю выглядел таким забавным, когда злился. К тому же, я хотел отомстить за первую встречу. Опекать меня словно малолетку – это было уже слишком. Он и сам, кроме роста, ничем не выделялся.

– И всё же, это ничем не похоже на то, что ко мне докопался мудак. И я надеюсь, что мы больше не увидимся. Так что, оставь свои фантазии при себе, – Акира закатил глаза. Ему даже мысль, что он сможет с Юу адекватно общаться, казалась безумной. – Ладно, ты же зашёл не просто пообедать?

– Да, я набросал пару вариантов. Хотел, чтобы ты оценил, – Таканори поднялся с паллета. Отряхнув брюки, он отошёл к вешалке, где оставил свою сумку и вытащил планшет.

– Разумеется, ты не мог просто скинуть мне на почту?

– Разумеется, я хотел видеть твою реакцию. Давай уже. У меня давно не было таких требовательных заказчиков.

Акира забрал планшет. Они обговаривали несколько раз, что он хочет видеть на своей машине после того, как доделает. И Таканори предложил несколько вариантов, часть из которых были очень смелыми. Акира задержал взгляд на одном из рисунков – полностью зеркальная поверхность машины с диодной подсветкой по каждой грани. Машина казалась футуристической и нереальной. Красиво, но, к сожалению, не совсем его. И Акира уже хотел сказать об этом, как открылся следующий рисунок.

– Нет, то не смотри, я увлекся немного. Хотя, думаю, кто-нибудь и захочет себе такую крошку, – Таканори улыбнулся и посмотрел на него: – О, тебе понравилось…

Машина выглядела идеально. Глубокий чёрный притягивал взгляд, и при этом на нём деликатно переливались узоры хамелеона из синего в фиолетовый. Пара диодных лент по капоту и дну машины, и ничего лишнего.

– Кажется, я буду твоим должником, – Акира поднял взгляд от рисунков: – Така, это прямо… То, как я и представлял себе.

– Отлично, просто доделай её скорее и перестань пытаться угробить Койю на своей железке. Ему, конечно, нравится, но мне будет спокойнее, если с вами ничего не случится.

– И это говорит мне тот, у кого есть права на мотоцикл!

– Именно поэтому я на нём и не езжу.

***

Не только Таканори хотел, чтобы он закончил со своей машиной. Акира и сам изнывал от желания скорее сесть за руль и обкатать её. К счастью, работы с двигателем и бортовым компьютером уже завершились, и теперь Акира ждал, пока придет несколько деталей для салона и выхлопная труба. Ещё несколько недель, и он приступит к покраске. Точнее, покраской займётся Сузу, но у неё в этом талант, и Акира знал, что его малышка будет в надежных руках.

Он завернул с Бэйшор-рут на заправку. После того, как Таканори показал ему свои наброски, Акира сильнее вдохновился и уже четвёртый день задерживался в мастерской до ночи. Разумеется, после такого ехать на встречу клуба было бессмысленно, и всё, о чём он мечтал – оказаться дома и уснуть. И, пожалуй, в этот выходной он не поедет в мастерскую и позволит себе отдохнуть нормально.

Акира стащил с головы шлем и на автомате провёл ладонью по волосам, пригладив их. Усталость приглушила все остальные эмоции, а больше часа за рулем добавили умиротворения. Решив взять себе пива и что-то из полуфабрикатов на ужин, чтобы не слишком париться, он припарковал мотоцикл. Взгляд упал на машину, которая проехала мимо и остановилась рядом с ним у соседней колонки. Неоново-розовый цвет резанул по глазам, и Акира почувствовал, что так тщательно заглушаемое раздражение вспыхнуло снова. Отлично. Сжав губы, он снял заправочный пистолет с держателя и раскрутил бак. Надо просто игнорировать. Притянув шланг ближе и нажав на рычаг, он сосредоточился на своих действиях.

Мысли сбивались, и Акиру бросило в жар. Стянув с лица платок, он вернул пистолет на место и закрутил бак. Осталось только оплатить и уехать. В этом не было ничего сложного.

– О, снова ты. И в этот раз даже без подружки, – от этого ленивого тона с издевкой по позвоночнику словно разряд электричества прошёл. Акира остановился.

– А ты всё ещё пытаешься нарываться? Тебя жизнь ничему не учит, да? – он покачал головой. Не стоило даже пытаться добиться адекватного ответа. Этот мудак его провоцировал, и следовало быть умнее. Акира не стал дожидаться ответа и пошёл к магазинчику. Взяв пару бутылок безалкогольного пива и упаковку готового карри, он подошёл к кассе. Через стеклянную дверь было видно, как Юу возился с машиной. Сгрузив продукты на прилавок, Акира вздохнул и вернулся к холодильнику с пивом и поменял его на обычное. Выпить хотелось всё больше.

Расплатившись за еду и бензин, Акира вышел на улицу. Как раз вовремя – Юу в этот момент обходил вокруг его мотоцикла и примеривался сесть на него.

– В сторону свали, – Акира нахмурился, остановившись рядом и поставив рюкзак с покупками на асфальт. Юу обернулся к нему и улыбнулся так, что захотелось двинуть.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

– А ты всё ещё находишься в зоне видимости. Уйди нахуй, – немного помолчав, Акира добавил: – Пожалуйста, не доёбывай меня.

– Так просто ответь. Ну же, – Юу ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе, – где ты забыл свою подружку?

– Какое тебе дело?

– Вдруг ты снова решишь спрятаться за чужую юбку. Хочу убедиться, что ты не струсишь и ответишь за свои слова, – Юу откровенно насмехался, и это было вызовом, но… Койю был прав. Вестись на провокации – последнее дело.

– Какой же ты уёбок. Просто свали отсюда.

– Почему я должен быть вежлив с кем-то вроде тебя? И с каких пор мотоциклистов пускают к нормальным людям? Ведь из-за таких как ты и начались проблемы.

Акира догадался, что подразумевалось под этими словами, и он не сдержался. От оскорбительного предположения* у него померкло сознание, потому что происходящее он воспринимал обрывками, больше на ощущениях. Как он оказался около Юу и ударил его по лицу, сам получил под дых, что воздух выбило из лёгких. В ушах зазвенело, когда ему самому прилетел сильный удар по скуле, но Акира не мог остановиться. У него бешено стучало сердце, а в сознании осталась лишь одна мысль – не сдаваться. Он должен отстоять свою гордость.

Юу не отставал. Для мажора, которым Акира его считал, у него был хорошо поставленный удар и крепкое тело. Акира мог кожей почувствовать его злость, когда вдавил спиной в его же машину, услышав короткий вздох боли. Это раззадорило. Акира хотел одного – заставить заткнуться, и он бил почти не глядя, не задумываясь о том, что делает и о последствиях.

– Прекратите немедленно! – от магазинчика раздался громкий крик, который показался оглушающим. Это заставило отшатнуться от Юу и вспомнить, где они вообще находятся. Они оба тяжело дышали и не отрывали друг от друга взглядов. Адреналин медленно выветривался, и вместо него пришла боль. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони разбитые губы, Акира первым отвёл взгляд и обернулся. Продавец из магазинчика выбежал на улицу с телефоном в руках: – Если вы немедленно не остановитесь, я вызову полицию!

Юу молчал. У него после потасовки была рассечена бровь и наливался синяк на скуле. И он не выглядел как человек, который хочет закончить. Акира чувствовал это, и у него самого кровь бурлила, но здравый смысл победил. Он поморщился, снова вытер губы рукой и отступил.

– Следи за языком, – он закинул рюкзак за спину и отошёл к мотоциклу. Удивительно, но на место злости приходило веселье. Боль в теле сулила незабываемую поездку, но Акире было всё равно. Возможно, это было нервное, но ему хотелось смеяться. 

– Иди в задницу, придурок, – Юу замолчал, замешкавшись. – Кстати, как тебя зовут, долбоёб?

– Тебе зачем?

– Я же должен знать, что за придурок выёбывается на мотоцикле.

– Пошёл ты, – Акира подхватил край платка, чтобы натянуть на лицо, но неожиданно для самого себя ответил: – Сузуки Акира.

– Широяма Юу. И запомни, перед кем тебе не стоит лишний раз выделываться, Сузуки.

Акира не ответил. Он надел шлем и сел на мотоцикл. Шансов, что они пересекутся на дороге, почти не было – он видел, что Юу не успел оплатить бензин. Он сжал пальцы на руле, выжимая газ и вылетая на трассу. Несмотря на усталость и боль, настроение у него взлетело и захотелось погонять перед сном ещё, чтобы выпустить эмоции и насладиться драйвом.

***

Так плохо на утро Акире не было уже давно. Он смутно помнил, как после заправки несколько часов катался по городу, после чего приехал домой и выпил одну из бутылок пива. Голова болела так, что можно было бы подумать на похмелье, но Акира хорошо помнил драку. Этот Юу оказался крепче, чем он предполагал.

Зеркало своим отражением тоже не порадовало, и, пройдя на кухню, Акира поставил на плиту кофе, а сам полез в морозилку за льдом. Завернув его в полотенце, он прижал импровизированный компресс к лицу и опёрся задницей о столешницу. С учетом, что он проспал все мыслимые будильники, уже через два часа он должен был быть у Койю. За это время стоило привести себя в человеческий вид и закинуть в желудок хоть что-то съедобное.

И если с едой ему повезло – спас купленный на заправке карри, то с внешним видом всё было печально. Акира поморщился, когда от зевка лопнула поджившая корочка и губы снова закровоточили. По сравнению с синяком под глазом и гематомами по всему телу, это бесило больше всего. Койю его убьёт и закопает под каким-нибудь из своих растений, и даже глазом не моргнёт, что поступил так жестоко по отношению к лучшему другу.

В отличие от него, Койю остался в их родном городе и не стал переезжать в Токио. А Акире удалось снять относительно недорогую квартиру поблизости от мастерской. И то, что ему приходилось мотаться к другу в Ямато, его совсем не беспокоило. Акира вообще чувствовал себя максимально комфортно за рулем. И даже в таком состоянии, когда синяки отзывались болью на каждом повороте и при лишних движениях, он всё равно был рад возможности проветрить голову. Быстрая гонка по шоссе бодрила и горячила кровь лучше, чем кофе.

Оставив мотоцикл около дома, Акира стащил шлем и повесил его на руль. Шансов, что кто-то попытается украсть, было мало. На этой улице прошло их детство, и более безопасного и тихого района представить себе было сложно. Акира поправил кожанку и платок на лице и пошёл к дому. Позвонил в дверь – это было ненужной проверкой, в такое время Койю возился в своей оранжерее, а его родители переехали после замужества его сестёр. Койю остался единственным жильцом в семейном доме. Убедившись, что никто не торопится его встречать, Акира обогнул дом и вышел на задний двор.

От оранжереи доносился жуткий грохот бетономешалки, и Акира улыбнулся. Он остановился в дверях и дождался, пока шум не стих, а через несколько минут Койю появился с противоположной стороны с ведром грунта.

– Ты даже в выходные не отдыхаешь? – Акира махнул ему рукой.

– Что за глупости? Я отдыхаю, – Койю улыбнулся и поставил ведро на пол, после чего подошёл к нему и обнял. – Нужно пересадить парочку растений, и я буду полностью свободен.

Акира только закатил глаза, показывая, что не считал это отдыхом. Койю увлекался растениями почти все то время, что они были знакомы, и спорить с ним на эту тему было бесполезно. Пока Койю отошёл к столу, он огляделся по сторонам. Выглядела оранжерея впечатляюще – множество диодных ламп, вентиляторы и куча растений и цветов, о существовании которых Акира раньше даже не подозревал. Небольшое пространство вмещало в себя гораздо больше, чем могло бы показаться издалека, и было разделено на зоны по освещению. В одном углу даже постоянно работал увлажнитель воздуха.

– Ты спаришься так. Куртку можешь повесить у входа. И платок свой тоже, – Койю заговорил, не обернувшись и не отрываясь от своего занятия. Увлеченный своим делом, он не замечал ничего вокруг, и Акира понадеялся, что его пронесло. Поморщившись, он стащил кожанку и оставил её на крючке, и туда же закинул платок. Койю был прав – в оранжерее было действительно жарко.

– Что ты запланировал на сегодня? – он прошёл вдоль ряда растений, останавливаясь у самых причудливых и рассматривая их.

– Вечером приедет Така, закажем еды и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм. Я бы предложил выпить, но ни один из вас не поднимется утром, – Койю тихо хмыкнул, – а до этого момента я бы хотел узнать, кто тебя так уделал.

Акира замер, почувствовав себя ребёнком, которого поймали с поличным. А Койю с весёлой улыбкой обернулся к нему.

– Ты серьёзно думал, что я не замечу? У тебя глаз заплыл так, что на тебя даже смотреть больно.

– Это пустяки. Неудачно… кхм… – Акира опустил голову, неожиданно смутившись. Почесав нос, он осторожно посмотрел на Койю: – Подрался я.

– Всё же ты решил искать неприятности на задницу? – Койю вздохнул и снова отвернулся к растениям.

– Он первый начал! Серьёзно, Ко, этот чувак меня просто из себя вывел! И он первый до меня доебался. Ты сам это видел!

– Аки, причём тут кто первый начал? – Койю покачал головой. Акира видел, как он достал очередной горшок из стопки и заполнил его грунтом. Койю волновался, и это было хуже, чем если бы он злился.

– Я не думаю, что это повторится. А сейчас… Ну, я могу… – Акира огляделся по сторонам и подошёл к стеллажу, где под яркой лампой были выставлены небольшие горшки: – Смотри, у тебя есть алоэ. Это же, типа, лечебное? Я могу попросить у тебя листик и обработать соком лицо, а?

Он думал, что это могло быть действительно весёлой шуткой. И Акира помнил, что его бабушка всегда использовала алоэ, когда он зарабатывал очередную ссадину в детстве. Но он не ожидал, что в следующую секунду ему в плечо прилетит пластиковый горшок. Достаточно ощутимо, с учётом, что Койю попал по синяку.

– Руки убери. Это пестролистный гибрид хавортии, а не алоэ, – довольным Койю не выглядел.

– А в чём разница?

– В том, что он не для этих целей. И, поверь, стоит это растение гораздо больше, чем антисептик, – тихо вздохнув, Койю отстранился от стола и стащил перчатки и фартук. – Пойдём. Я бы хотел сохранить свою коллекцию от твоего вандализма. Да и, честно говоря, выглядишь ты хреново, и тебе не помешает помощь.

– Как мило, что эту незначительную деталь ты всё же подметил, – Акира хмыкнул и виновато развел руками: – Я не хотел, чтобы так произошло.

– Если бы не хотел, то не нарвался бы. И вообще, аптечка есть не только у меня дома. Я сам видел.

– В тот раз, когда умудрился уронить штопор и поранить ногу?

– В тот самый, – Койю недовольно нахмурился. Вспоминать о тех моментах, когда он по неловкости страдал, он не любил. Акира только засмеялся и подошёл к нему, закинув руку на плечо и похлопав.

– Я уже и забыл, каким заботливым ты можешь быть временами, – Акира чувствовал, что ведёт себя как идиот, но остановиться не мог.

– А для избитого человека ты подозрительно весёлый. Тебя точно головой не приложили до сотрясения? – Койю обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, но всё же улыбнулся.

Акира мог порадоваться, что всё было не так страшно, как он предполагал. За исключением того, что после оказания первой помощи Койю отправил его за продуктами, проигнорировав собственные же слова, что Акире нужно отдыхать. Но Акира не особо и возмущался. Комбини находился в паре кварталов, и это было отличной возможностью пройтись. Он и сам не понимал, почему так отреагировал на эту стычку, но определённо после драки чувствовал он себя слишком хорошо. Будто именно такого ему и не хватало в жизни.

За время его отсутствия Койю закончил в оранжерее, и до приезда Таканори можно было расслабиться. Они поиграли в приставку, и Акира выкроил пару часов на сон. Разбудил его звонок в дверь, и через несколько минут в дверном проёме появился Таканори.

– Вот так всегда. Стоит мне припоздниться, как у тебя уже какие-то сомнительные личности на диване прохлаждаются. Койю, как это понимать? – он засмеялся, когда Акира кинул в него подушкой.

– Я не настолько хреново выгляжу, чтобы не узнавать меня. И я тоже рад тебя видеть.

– Именно настолько. Что я пропустил? – Таканори подошёл ближе и сел на край дивана, в наглую заставив Акиру подвинуться.

– Он просто связался с плохой компанией, когда я просил его это не делать, – Койю остановился в дверях и отпил вино из бокала.

– Иди ты. И почему красное? Я же белое брал.

– Ага, безалкогольное. Мне пришлось идти ещё раз. Зато вам будет что пить, – он кинул свой телефон на диван: – Така, закажите пока еду. Я принесу ваш «лимонад».

Акира даже не удивился, что телефон был настроен на разблокировку и по отпечатку пальца Таканори. И чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов, он придвинулся ближе, показывая полную заинтересованность меню.

– Да ладно, по тебе видно, что весело было, – Таканори покосился на него с хитрой улыбкой, – только попроси в следующий раз лицо не трогать. От тебя даже машины шугаться начнут.

– Не будет никакого следующего раза. Что за глупости?

Через несколько часов он ехал к себе. Таканори остался, недовольно поныв, что слишком устал и не готов трястись по дорогам без соответствующего комфорта. Но Акира был уверен, что даже когда он доделает свою машину, тот будет находить другие отговорки. Это было забавно.

И когда на одном из светофоров Акире показалось, что мимо пронеслась знакомая машина, он едва сдержал первый порыв – догнать и обогнать. Но он даже не был уверен, что это Юу. К тому моменту, когда светофор переключился на зелёный, проверять было уже поздно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду криминальная группировка байкеров босодзоку.


	3. Chapter 3

Голый, очищенный от краски кузов блекло отсвечивал металлом. Акира в очередной раз проверил, что двигатель работает исправно, пересел в кабину и завёл мотор. От глухого рычания по спине побежали мурашки. Еще чуть-чуть, и его малышка будет на ходу. Наконец он установил новые выхлопные трубы и осталось заняться внешним видом. Он любовно погладил руль. Внутреннее оформление Акира решил не трогать – чёрная матовая кожа отлично вписывалась в предложенный Таканори концепт, и это был шанс оставить машину с её первозданной отделкой.

– Эй, Сузуки, ты собираешься? – голос Рёты выдернул его из фантазий.

– Что? Куда? – Акира недоумённо высунулся из машины и посмотрел на коллегу.

– Домой, разумеется. Или мне оставить вас наедине этой ночью? – тот засмеялся, подойдя ближе. – Хороша детка. Честно говоря, я не верил, что из этого металлолома можно сделать конфетку. Но тебе почти удалось.

– Не почти, а удалось, – Акира самодовольно хмыкнул, – двух лет даже не прошло, а она уже на ходу. Осталось отдать её в нежные руки Сузу, и моя малышка станет совершенством.

– И ты за это время водить не разучился? – Рёта со смехом увернулся от брошенной в него тряпки. – Я слышал, у вас там все изменилось. 

– Ты о чём? – Акира удивлённо вскинул брови. За всё то время, что он был в клубе, никаких существенных изменений не происходило. И в момент гонок он всегда знал, к кому из старожилов клуба обратиться, чтобы ему дали машину. В конце концов, все понимали, что после того, как он вложил все свои деньги и старую машину в покупку и восстановление побитого доджа, его возвращение на трассу было вопросом времени. И в случае выигрыша Акира всегда делился призовыми деньгами.

Хотя некоторые и смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего, ведь променять привычное качество японского производителя на какого-то сомнительного американца было для них безумием. Но Акира знал, что как только он окажется на трассе, его малышку оценят все. И он постарается показать её с лучшей стороны.

– Я пару раз приезжал туда, видел нескольких новичков. И среди них выделялся один пижон, – Рёта продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, а у Акиры неприятно скрутило желудок. 

– И чем он так выделился? – он тихо хмыкнул. Главное было не показать личной заинтересованности. К тому же, Акира ведь мог и ошибиться. 

– Машина у него крутая. Я сначала подумал, что какой-то богатенький идиот решил покрасоваться, но потом посмотрел как он ездит. Впечатляет. Кажется, будто он с машиной единое целое. С другой стороны, вряд ли Кимура принял бы в клуб того, кто недостаточно хорош, да?

– О, так он уже в клубе? Кажется, я слишком увлекся своей деткой и пропустил самое интересное, – Акира покачал головой. – И что у него за машина? 

– Гайярдо одного из последних годов выпуска.

– Чёрный с розовым? – Акира вздохнул. А он надеялся, что они больше никогда не пересекутся. И он не предполагал, что Кимура примет новичка в клуб, да ещё и так быстро. Как это вообще возможно? 

– О, ты его видел? И как тебе? – Рёта сразу заинтересовался. – Кажется, тебе будет с кем проверять себя на выносливость.

Акира с досадой поморщился. Не говорить же, что он не просто успел увидеть, но и достаточно плотно «пообщаться» – аж до драки. На него и без этого косились в мастерской, когда он вышел с выходного.

– Пока рано судить. Я не видел его в деле, – он решил выразиться максимально нейтрально и тактично. В конце концов, его личные разборки не должны составлять мнение для других. Акира только мог надеяться, что это не повлияет на клуб и его нахождение там. Для него это было слишком важно, и к этому он шёл очень долго, чтобы в один момент всё пошло под откос из-за какого-то придурка.

– Я видел. Говорю же, он чувствует дорогу и скорость. Я посмотрел пару его заездов, не удивительно, что он только приехал, и уже в клубе.

– Рёта, ты говоришь как восторженная фанатка. Может, ты ещё и его биографию знаешь? – Акира хохотнул, но при этом внутренне напрягся. Он знал о Юу только его имя, силу удара и машину. И ему было интересно узнать больше, просто чтобы успокоиться.

– Пошёл ты. Но вообще-то знаю. Я пообщался с ребятами, которые с ним познакомились. Широяма Юу, переехал из Йоккаити не так давно. Там гонял лет шесть. Получил несколько рекомендаций от местных клубов, поэтому Кимура так быстро и принял его.

– О, так он из Миэ… Это многое объясняет, – Акира хмыкнул и на удивлённый взгляд Рёты махнул рукой: – Мне он показался заносчивым типом, не люблю таких. Знаешь, я сам закрою. Хочу ещё проверить мотор и подготовить малышку для Сузу.

– Удачи. Смотри только, завтра за своей машиной приедет господин Кондо. Тебе нужно будет с ним общаться. Постарайся… Не знаю, выглядеть не таким помятым.

Акира не ответил. Хорошо ещё, что после драки уже сошли все следы. Если бы он не был в мастерской на хорошем счету, это закончилось бы большими проблемами. Но его ценили и в этот раз закрыли глаза на неподобающее поведение. 

Когда Рёта ушел, Акира решил проверить клиентскую машину, чтобы убедиться в её готовности. И только после этого вернулся к своей. Любовно огладив бок, он сел за руль. Мысли возвращались к разговору и Юу. Ему нужно было потерпеть ещё немного – совсем скоро его машина будет на ходу. И Койю прав – решать вопросы мордобоем глупо и нелепо. Вот когда его малышка будет полностью готова, Акира вызовет этого говнюка на гонку и уделает так, как для него более привычно.

И тогда Юу возьмёт обратно свои слова и засунет в задницу свою надменность. Акиру до сих пор передёргивало от этого оскорбительного предположения. Сама мысль, что он мог иметь отношение к босодзоку, была унизительной. Он любил мотоциклы, и для него важнее была скорость, чем выбор, на чем именно гонять. Но к криминальным группировкам он никакого отношения не имел.

Он устало прижался лбом к рулю. Юу бесил его самим фактом своего существования. До его появления Акире было совершенно плевать, каким образом другие члены клуба находят деньги на такие машины, его не интересовал чужой достаток. Ему самому старая гоночная хонда досталась от отца, который в своё время также был болен гонками и машинами. И какой-то богатенький ублюдок не будет над ним издеваться.

***

Несмотря на все обещания, которые он дал Койю и самому себе, у Акиры не получилось держать себя в рамках приличия и проявлять сдержанность. Каждый раз, когда он пересекался с Юу на встречах клуба или где-то в городе, это заканчивалось дракой.

Единственное, чего удалось добиться – определённого соглашения. Когда их следующая после заправки встреча вполне логично перетекла к мордобою, оба замерли и почти одновременно выпалили: «Только не по лицу!». И они оба соблюдали это правило. Если Акире это могло стоить работы, то, как он догадывался, Юу тоже не прельщало ходить с разбитым лицом. В том, что он вообще работает, Акира сомневался. В его представлении такие мажоры только и делали, что прожигали жизнь и кутили, а днём отсыпались после ночного веселья.

Акире стало казаться, что Токио – невероятно маленький город. Если их встречи в клубе были вполне понятными и объяснимыми (при других они держали натянутый нейтралитет, а эмоции выпускали, оказавшись один на один), то в любом другом месте они выглядели как насмешка судьбы. Шанс, что в многомиллионном городе где-то на периферии будет маячить одна знакомая машина, был крайне низок. Но они умудрялись оказываться на одних и тех же заправках, пересекаться в ночи у комбини и кафе. Одной ночью Акира вытащил Койю покататься. И уже под утро, когда они пролетали по Гинзе, он увидел знакомую машину, припаркованную у одного из элитных домов. Резко затормозив перед светофором, он стащил с головы шлем и замер, прожигая машину взглядом. В голове вспыхнула мысль: «Это его дом? Или же он ночует у своей подружки?».

– Да хватит уже! – из-под шлема голос Койю прозвучал приглушенно, но прилетевший следом подзатыльник вернул Акиру к реальности. – Меня начинает беспокоить твоя одержимость.

Акира промолчал. Он натянул шлем обратно и пожал плечами. А что тут скажешь? К счастью, светофор переключился на зеленый, и разговор прервался. Но даже утром, когда Акира отвёз Койю к нему домой, тот ничего не сказал, только покачал головой и пошёл спать.

Одержимость или нет, но Акира понял, что ему нравилось происходящее. Нравился адреналин, драйв, нравилось, что после такого выхода эмоций он чувствовал себя гораздо более свежим и отдохнувшим. И как бы это не выглядело со стороны, Акира наслаждался. Пусть Юу его ужасно бесил и хотелось, чтобы тот исчез куда-нибудь, к их потасовкам он привык.

Движимый идеей как можно скорее доделать машину и надрать Юу задницу на дороге, Акира продолжал подготавливать все для своего появления в клубе. Сузу занималась покраской. Процесс шёл достаточно медленно из-за того, что у неё было много работы, а на него она могла уделять только свободное время. Машина уже была загрунтована и покрыта чёрной краской, как возникли трудности – хамелеона нужного цвета не было в наличии, и пришлось заказывать у поставщика.

Акиру раздражало, что момент оттягивался, но он успокаивал себя, что уже в этом сезоне всё будет как надо. Он был уверен, что успеет погонять летом, возможно, даже выберется с Койю и Таканори на побережье. И, разумеется, Юу. Его гордость не позволит отказаться от гонки, и тогда на трассе Акира покажет, чего он стоит. Он видел, как Юу гонял, на что он способен и как легко обходил даже хороших водителей. Но в своих силах он не сомневался – Акира знал, что сможет его сделать. Даже не так – он был в этом уверен на все сто процентов.

Акира не любил усложнять жизнь, предпочитал простые и понятные вещи и старательно избегал всего, что не вписывалось в его представление о правильном. Койю смеялся и называл его лентяем, но Акиру всё устраивало. И то, что их драки с Юу также вписались в это восприятие мира, было для него неожиданностью. С другой стороны, пусть лучше так, чем искать сакральный смысл там, где его не было.

Акире проще было объяснить себе это таким образом, чем вдумываться, почему с каждым разом ему хотелось ударить побольнее, задеть так, чтобы Юу это проняло. И он ощущал накапливающуюся агрессию и в свою сторону. Пусть даже они решили не бить по лицу, драки становились всё более ожесточенными и злыми. После одной из последних Акире пришлось взять выходной, и он отлёживался целый день дома, подозревая, что у него могло быть сломано ребро. Волновался он ровно до того момента, как к нему приехал Таканори. Кажется, он слишком много общался с Койю, потому что таким раздражённым и сердитым Акира его давно не видел.

Таканори заставил его выйти из дома и отвёз в больницу, где Акире пришлось тратить и время, и деньги на приём к врачу и рентген. И когда он попытался возмутиться, Таканори припечатал его тяжёлым взглядом.

– Мы можем решить вопрос с твоими капризами проще – я позвоню Койю и всё расскажу ему. Правда, тогда тебя ждут действительно серьёзные увечья. И я даже помогу ему избавиться от твоего трупа.

– Каким же ты занудой становишься, – Акира закатил глаза и решил сменить тему: – Поехали после в ту раменную, которая тебе понравилась? Я тебя угощу.

– Только бы я молчал и не говорил об этом Койю? – Таканори хохотнул. – Ладно, я готов продаться за лапшу.

– Ты настоящий друг, Така. Пойдем уже. Врач сказал, что у меня только ушиб. Что ты ещё хочешь здесь узнать?

– Я бы узнал, где достать для твоего неуёмного нрава транквилизаторы, но ты не оценишь.

Но даже без того, что теперь ещё и Таканори волновался, Акира начал понимать, что это выходило за рамки, и нужно было с этим что-то делать. Пусть даже не слишком хотелось запариваться, да и Акире нравилось опьяняющее чувство после драк.

***

К следующей встрече клуба Акира готовился заранее. Он поставил себе цель, что в этот раз, если он столкнётся с Юу, всё пройдёт по-другому. Акира должен был сделать что угодно, лишь бы их драки прекратились. Хотя бы для того, чтобы это не зашло слишком далеко. И, что уж тут говорить, чтобы Койю сам не устроил чего похуже. В его способностях и фантазии Акира не сомневался и прекрасно знал, что порой забота друга переходила границы.

Вечером на парковке Акира держался от Юу подальше. Он сидел в компании знакомых, пил безалкогольное пиво и слушал рассказы о последних гонках и чужих мечтах. Про то, что его малышка уже почти на ходу, Акира успел рассказать в самом начале, пообещав, что через несколько недель приедет на ней и покажет свой идеал.

В этот момент среди собравшихся прокатился удивленный ропот, и Акира встал, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло. На парковку заехала обычная тойота из каршеринга и из неё вышел один из старожилов клуба. Видеть эту машину вместо его любимого феррари было странно. Подгоняемый любопытством, Акира подошёл ближе, и как раз услышал, что тот попал в аварию и машина отправилась в ремонт. Такое могло случиться с кем угодно. Возможная ситуация, в которой всех больше волновало, чтобы с самим водителем всё было в порядке. Постепенно собравшиеся вокруг приехавшего стали расползаться, и Акира вернулся к своим ребятам.

Постепенно пиво и еда закончились, а городская суета стихала. Через полчаса дороги станут свободными, и Акира предвкушал несколько часов за рулём. Он достал сигареты и хотел закурить, но пачка оказалась пустой. Поморщившись, он пошёл к магазинчику у заправки. Ему даже повезло – если бы сигареты не кончились, до магазина он бы не добрался и остался без еды на следующее утро. Зависнув у полок с полуфабрикатами, он услышал звук открывающихся дверей и голоса. Юу он узнал сразу.

– Что за трагедию устроили? Если какой-то идиот не в состоянии управиться со своей машиной, то жалеть его и ещё воспринимать как гуру в клубе… Позор, – от его манеры растягивать слова у Акиры волосы на загривке дыбом встали и руки сжались в кулаки. Напыщенный мудак, который умудрился собрать вокруг себя таких же неприятных типов. А они и рады были поддакивать и чуть ли не в рот заглядывали. Лишь бы только…

Акира не успел додумать. Нужно было уходить и срочно. Он отошёл к кассе и взял только две пачки сигарет. Внутри поднималась злость, и он не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться. Расплатившись, он покинул магазин и двинулся прочь и от заправки, и от парковки, где собирался клуб. И только в специальной зоне для курения он расслабился и позволил себе выдохнуть. Когда он прикуривал, руки ещё дрожали, но желание оторвать Юу голову сходило на нет.

Акира достал телефон и открыл читалку. Отвлекаясь на книгу, он мог сосредоточиться и забыть о раздражающих вещах хотя бы на время.

– Ты меня боишься, да? – голос Юу раздался неожиданно, и Акира вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд.

– Ты какого хера припёрся? – он скривился и убрал телефон обратно во внутренний карман кожанки, после чего затянулся. – Преследуешь меня?

– Снова грубишь? Или тебя так задели мои слова, Сузуки? – Юу прищурился и достал из кармана сигареты, закурил. Он наслаждался каждой секундой, и Акира неожиданно замер, глядя на то, как пухлые губы обхватили фильтр, каким плавным движением Юу поднёс зажигалку к лицу. В каждом его движении читалось самолюбование.

– Ты вообще о чём? – Акира тряхнул головой и, кинув бычок в пепельницу, нахмурился.

– Ты же подслушивал. Считаешь, что я не прав? А тот идиот невинно пострадавший?

– Молчал бы. Должен же знать, что не всё можно контролировать на дороге. Некоторые аварии невозможно предусмотреть и предотвратить.

– Оправдание для неудачников, ага. Ты его так защищаешь, потому что сам такой же? Поэтому до сих пор не на машине, да?

– Заткнись, – Акира в ту же секунду понял, что проиграл самому себе. Юу умудрялся доводить его в любой ситуации. Желание придумать мирное решение их конфликта пропало само собой.

Акира бросился на него первым, наплевав на договоренность, ударил по лицу, желая заткнуть. Снова в голове образовался вакуум, и Акира воспринимал происходящее обрывочно. Как его кулак попал по рёбрам, как он сам подавился воздухом от сильного толчка в солнечное сплетение, как Юу попытался уронить его за землю, но они сцепились намертво и упали вдвоём, катаясь по асфальту и без разбору нанося удары друг другу. Акире удалось оказаться сверху и зажать руки Юу у его головы.

– Да сколько можно? – он недовольно рыкнул, тяжело дыша и заставляя себя остановиться. Его трясло от адреналина, в глазах темнело, а желудок сжался где-то у горла. И сейчас Юу бесил его гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Он выглядел таким же бешеным и диким, но ухмылялся совершенно… неприемлемо. Это было единственное слово, которое был способен выдать мозг Акиры в такой ситуации. И он сам не знал, что под этим подразумевал.

– Кто бы мог подумать, – голос Юу звучал непривычно, более низко, словно с вибрациями. И у Акиры по спине пробежали мурашки. Он уже хотел уточнить, что тот имел в виду, но в этот момент Юу дёрнулся, и Акира ощутил, что тот возбуждён. И что самое ужасное, это действовало и на него тоже. По телу разлился жар, и Акира моментально отстранился и поднялся на ноги. Джинсы давили, как и чувство стыда, от которого хотелось провалиться на месте.

– Иди нахер, – он быстро развернулся и пошёл прочь. Хорошо ещё, что между зоной для курения и парковкой, где собирался клуб, находилась заправка. Никто не видел их драки и не мог оценить её последствия. Акира ощущал себя совершенно потерянным. В висках набатом стучало сердце. Если бы он помедлил, всё могло зайти куда дальше. И об этом он точно пожалел бы.

Прежде чем вернуться к парковке, Акира зашёл на заправке в туалет и, закрыв общую дверь, включил холодную воду в раковине и сунул под струю голову. Ему было необходимо успокоиться. Погладив рукой по затылку, ероша короткие волосы, он судорожно вздохнул.

Акира мог объяснить это себе простой физиологией, что у него давно не было секса, а от адреналина тело отреагировало само. Но это было бы самообманом – ему понравилось. От того, как звучал голос Юу, у него до сих пор огнём горело в паху. И пока он шёл к заправке, перед глазами мелькали совершенно недвусмысленные образы того, чем могла бы закончиться драка. От этого перехватывало дыхание и джинсы болезненно давили на член. Пока возбуждение не ушло, Акира оставался в туалете, охлаждая голову и отвлекаясь. Он вспоминал дурацкие попсовые песни, детские считалочки и проговаривал про себя законы физики. Да что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать про Юу и его ухмылку, и не давать волю мыслям о том, что с такими губами вообще можно творить.

***

Физика, как и всегда, помогла. Акира вышел из туалета основательно промёрзшим и мокрым. Зато голова была забита теорией струн и возможностью существования мультивселенной, а не мыслями о Юу и теоретическом сексе с ним.

Когда он вернулся к своему мотоциклу, большинство людей из клуба уже разъехалось. К счастью, машины Юу тоже нигде не было видно, от чего Акира наконец-то расслабился. Гораздо проще было, когда он испытывал потребность только навалять Юу и выбить из него всю дурь. Не то, чтобы Акира как-то негативно относился к однополым связям. Он подозревал, что между теми же Таканори и Койю общение вышло за рамки дружбы, пусть даже они и не спешили говорить об этом. Но это были они, а себя Акира с мужчиной не представлял. Как минимум, мужчинам не хватало приятной мягкой груди и между ног болталось лишнее.

Но его тело наличие этого лишнего не смутило. Чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей, Акира гонял до самого утра. Когда он вернулся домой, его хватило только на то, чтобы упасть в кровать и поставить будильник. Акира боялся, что ему будет сниться что-то подобное, но он так себя вымотал, что когда телефон завибрировал и пронзительно запищал, ему показалось, что он открыл глаза сразу же после того, как лёг. Но прошло четыре часа, и Акире нужно было оказаться в мастерской.

Холодный душ и двойной кофе вместо завтрака. Желудок предательски урчал от голода, и теперь Акира жалел, что поддался эмоциям и не купил ничего на заправке. Пришлось выехать раньше обычного, чтобы поесть вне дома. Хорошо ещё, что на мотоцикле лавировать в утренних пробках было проще.

Весь день в мастерской он ни с кем не общался, кроме Сузу. И то, это вышло против его воли. Он как раз копался под капотом клиентской машины, когда она подошла и хлопнула ладонью по бамперу, привлекая к себе внимание. Акира чуть не уронил разводной ключ на мотор. Он тихо выругался, когда ещё и затылком о крышку капота ударился. Но настроение сразу же изменилось, когда Сузу показала ему банку с краской – хамелеон переливался из синего в фиолетовый и выглядел идеально. Она пообещала, что начнёт последние штрихи следующим вечером и через пару дней машина будет полностью готова.

Акира порадовался, но его мысли в тот же момент вернулись к Юу. Он ведь хотел сделать его на дороге, но ассоциации шли в другую сторону. Если бы он сказал тому же Койю, что представляет, как его соперник лежит на его капоте и предлагает себя, тот только рассмеялся бы и назвал извращенцем. Да и, при всех фантазиях, допустить подобное на таких авто было кощунственно – веса двоих людей кузов мог не выдержать, и остались бы вмятины. Да и после хорошей гонки к нему не прикоснуться – мотор жарил так, что вместо эротики были бы травмы и ожоги.

Вечером Акира снова выехал покататься. Он избегал любых мест, где мог бы столкнуться с кем-то из клуба и уж тем более с Юу. Поэтому почти сразу он выехал за пределы города на пригородные трассы. Мелькнула мысль добраться до Койю, но Акира не представлял, о чём будет говорить, а по его состоянию Койю точно поймет, что что-то не так.

Зато у Акиры появилась работающая схема – он гонял до тех пор, пока не начало затекать тело, а глаза слипаться. И только после этого доехал до дома и завалился спать, снова на несколько часов. На следующую ночь всё повторилось.

Акира понимал, что это неправильно, что он издевается над самим собой и своим здоровьем, но он не мог придумать ничего другого, чтобы успокоиться и избавиться от наваждения. Он помнил насмешливый тон Юу, как тот отреагировал на эту неожиданную ситуацию, и от этого к члену приливала кровь. Он совершенно не понимал, чего тот добивался, и к чему это могло привести, но каждый раз при воспоминаниях испытывал тянущее желание. Это раздражало и усложняло его мир.

Только через неделю, когда в свой выходной Акира проспал всё на свете и проснулся ближе к вечеру с тяжелой квадратной головой, он почувствовал, что его отпустило. Все волнения показались нелепыми и смешными. Мысли текли лениво и вяло, и Акира заставлял себя шевелиться. Он вышел в магазин, купил еды на ближайшие несколько дней, по пути остановился на мосту, отрешенно следя за проезжающими под ним поездами. Все переживания казались надуманными и глупыми. Он довёл себя до такого состояния, что даже мысли о чём-то сексуальном вызывали отторжение.

Так он хотя бы мог не возвращаться в мыслях к Юу. Да и, подумаешь, среагировал слишком сильно. Будто не хватает в мире мужчин, для которых возбуждаться от чужого стояка – мелочи, это ведь не отменяло всей остальной жизни. И того, что пусть даже Юу был горячим, он оставался напыщенным и раздражающим ублюдком.


	4. Chapter 4

У Акиры был особенный вечер – Сузу закончила с его машиной. Утром, пока не было клиентов, он отмыл свою малышку и во время перерыва немного проехался по району, прислушиваясь к двигателю и проверяя, что всё работало как надо. Он предвкушал, как приедет на следующую встречу клуба и наконец покажет её в действии.

Акира любовно погладил по капоту и нанес ещё чистящего средства. Он испытывал трепет и восторг, когда протирал и без того блестящий капот, фары или диски на колесах. Эта машина стала для него совершенством. Челленджер 2011 года, купленный настолько убитым в хлам, что Акира боялся – восстановить его не получится. И он собрал его с нуля, медленно и нудно, дожидаясь нужных деталей, где требовалась замена, ремонтируя то, что реально, и всё исключительно своими силами. Это было для него необходимым условием. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы машина отражала его и была воплощением его труда.

Было уже достаточно поздно, в мастерской он был один, когда услышал шум мотора подъезжающей машины. Мастерская находилась вдали от оживленных улиц, поэтому спутать было нельзя. Обтерев руки скорее по привычке, ведь все грязные работы закончились несколько часов назад, и он даже уже принял душ, Акира вышел на улицу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы оценить серебристый порш 918 последнего года выпуска. Эта машина была создана не для понтов или городских улиц, а для скорости и трасс. В своей среде такие машины ласково называли «паучками».

Но когда из машины вылез водитель, Акира почувствовал, как в горле встал ком, а сердце предательски ухнуло.

– Какого хера ты тут забыл? – вежливо общаться с ним Акира не собирался – он не был готов встретиться с Юу на своей территории. Тот, судя по всему, тоже был удивлён. Прежде чем Юу взял себя в руки, Акира увидел на его лице замешательство.

– Вот так сюрприз. Я теперь могу не гадать куда поехать, когда скучно.

– Отъебись, а? Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь делаешь? – Акира вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

– Тебе, конечно, идёт, когда ты строишь из себя идиота, но не до такой же степени, – Юу ухмыльнулся. – Мне сказали, что здесь хороший кастом, поэтому я и приехал. Решил улучшить и эту машину.

– Не для тебя. Проваливай, чтобы я тебя на территории мастерской больше не видел, – Акира нарушал все правила. Сейчас он должен был отставить в сторону личное и думать исключительно в рамках работы. Юу – клиент, и Акира не имел права хамить. Но справиться с эмоциями у него не получалось.

– О… Так это твоя мастерская? И ты здесь всем заправляешь? – в голосе Юу послышалось искреннее любопытство. И он не выглядел раздраженным, игнорируя агрессию в свою сторону. А вот Акира замер. Он хотел соврать, очень хотел. Но даже от одной мысли об этом стало удушающе стыдно. Он покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

– Нет, но это и не важно, – Акира прикусил щеку изнутри. Он видел, как удивление на лице Юу сменяется улыбкой. И от этой улыбки он на месте был готов провалиться. Юу наслаждался моментом и насмехался.

– Ещё как важно. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Акира промолчал. Он решил, что самым простым будет просто уйти. Развернувшись и скрывшись в помещении мастерской, он понадеялся, что это будет понятным даже для Юу – ему тут совершенно не рады и не ждут. Но когда дверь скрипнула, он сжал руки в кулаки и развернулся.

– Я уже сказал, твоей машиной здесь никто не будет заниматься. Проваливай и ищи себе другое место.

– И это твое личное мнение и нежелание работать со мной, или политика всей мастерской? – Юу подошел ближе и скрестил руки на груди. От его усмешки становилось не по себе, и Акира сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не ударить.

– К чему ты это спрашиваешь? – Акира насторожился, посмотрев на него исподлобья.

– К тому, что твоё начальство может не обрадоваться, если узнает, как ты общаешься с ценным клиентом.

– Это ты, что ли, «ценный клиент»? – Акира усмехнулся, и пусть он пытался держаться уверенно, внутри неприятно сжало.

– А кто ещё? Не ты же. Не помню, чтобы у тебя была машина. Ты же всё на мотоцикле гоняешь.

– Как же ты заебал с однотипными шутками. Сваливай уже. Я не собираюсь тратить на тебя время. Или ты вообще не понимаешь, когда заебал в край?

– А ты заебал строить из себя чёрте кого, – у Юу даже голос изменился, он горделиво задрал голову, с пренебрежением и чуть ли не брезгливостью заговорил: – Поясняю для самых непонятливых. Я приехал сюда за ремонтом машины. И не уеду без этого. А если какой-то самоуверенный механик будет выёбываться, разговаривать я буду уже с его начальством. Так доходчивее?

– Ты просто мудак, – Акира тихо рыкнул и подошел ближе, сжав пальцами отворот пиджака Юу: – Проваливай отсюда. И показывай свою крутизну там, где это хотя бы оценят.

Юу среагировал моментально, скинув с себя его руку. Акира на секунду понадеялся, что он всё понял и уйдёт, но вместо этого тот пихнул его в плечи.

– Заносчивый ублюдок, ты ещё научишься вежливости, – голос у Юу стал ниже и звучал так, что по спине пробежали мурашки. И если бы от предвкушения драки. Акира бросился вперед только чтобы не думать о реакциях своего тела. Бить было куда проще и понятнее.

Они оба дрались так, словно это был единственный доступный им обоим способ коммуникации. Когда Юу снова толкнул его и Акира прижался спиной к боку своей машины, у него дыхание перехватило. Он увернулся от удара и заломил руку Юу, развернувшись так, чтобы своим телом прижать его к кузову.

– Сука, не здесь. Если хоть царапина на моей малышке останется, убью, – и у Акиры перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что вжимается в задницу Юу пахом. И что он снова возбужден.

***

Акира почти не дышал и боялся пошевелиться – это могло вызвать цепную реакцию. Юу тоже вёл себя странно. Он оперся рукой о крышу машины, поглаживал пальцами лакированную поверхность и тяжело дышал. Его лицо было спрятано в изгибе локтя, и понять, о чём тот думает, Акира не мог.

Но когда он решил отпустить и сделать шаг в сторону, Юу тут же среагировал. Он двигался плавно и текуче, и Акира не заметил, как вышло так, что теперь он сам оказался прижат спиной к машине.

– Так вот какой секрет ты прячешь ото всех. Я… впечатлён, – взгляд у Юу был дикий и расфокусированный. Акира подавился воздухом и не мог сдвинуться с места. Мысли ушли совершенно не туда. Они снова были слишком близко друг к другу, и Акира чувствовал всё – дыхание Юу на своём лице, как тяжело вздымается его грудь, как тот напряжён и возбуждён сам. И Акира уже не испытывал желания ударить или оттолкнуть.

Тяжело сглотнув, Юу облизнул губы, и Акира невольно проследил за этим жестом. Он должен был собраться и отпихнуть Юу от себя. Но в тот момент, когда он решился на это, Юу вжался в него сильнее и положил ладонь на бедро, и Акира забыл обо всём. Он сам за шею притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Подсознательно он ожидал в ответ удара, что Юу оттолкнёт и обматерит. Мало ли от чего у него могло встать. Но тот резко выдохнул ему в рот и раскрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй.

Это было непривычно, совсем не так, как с девушками. У Юу были пухлые и мягкие губы, но целовался он зло, напористо и агрессивно. Акиру трясло от адреналина и желания, он сжимал волосы на затылке Юу, не давая отстраниться и вздохнуть. И почувствовал, как собственнически Юу обхватил его за талию, прижимая ещё ближе к себе. Они целовались как и дрались – яростно, не желая уступать другому, и от этого вело сильнее. Акиру колотило, он не знал, куда деть себя и что сделать, чтобы выпустить эти эмоции.

Когда Юу потянул с его плеча рабочий комбинезон, он протестующе замычал в губы, но получил тычок под дых, от которого перехватило дыхание, и беспомощно раскрыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Юу словно этого и ждал, скользнув языком по его губам и зубам, и углубил поцелуй. У Акиры от этого по позвоночнику жар прокатился и в паху болезненно запульсировало. Он терял контроль над ситуацией, и при этом не чувствовал желания сопротивляться. От приглушённого стона Юу, который раздался внезапно, по телу прошла вибрация – это было неожиданно чувственно и так возбуждающе, что Акира захотел услышать ещё раз.

Он огладил плечи, спину и задницу, ощущая, как под пальцами напряглись мышцы, а потом толкнулся пахом навстречу. Юу отстранился и прижался лбом к его плечу, тяжело дыша. Он цеплялся за него так, словно Акира был последней опорой. А Акира хотел большего, но не знал, что вообще лучше сделать. Он неловко сжал пальцы на заднице Юу и немного согнул ногу в колене, бедром вклинившись ему между ног. Юу тёрся об его ногу и постанывал, и это было невероятно.

– Твою ж мать… Чего ты мнёшься? – таким голос Юу он ещё не слышал – осипший, срывающийся и требовательный. Он яростно рыкнул, прикусив Акиру за ключицу, а потом всё же стащил с него комбинезон и накрыл ладонью член через трусы. Акира задохнулся и толкнулся навстречу. Говорить, что он впервые обжимается с мужиком и только в теории догадывается, что делать, он не стал. Это могло испортить момент.

Он мотнул головой и мазано поцеловал в скулу, когда огладил по боку и дёрнул на себя ремень на брюках Юу. От волнения руки дрожали, но Акира старался не думать об этом. Как и о том, что он вообще делал.

– Заткнись… пожалуйста, – Акира укусил его за губу и, наконец расправившись с ремнём и молнией на брюках, подлез ладонью сразу под трусы и обхватил пальцами член. Он ласкал Юу так, как самого себя во время дрочки, и, судя по всему, Юу был вполне доволен. Они целовались, тёрлись друг об друга, и от жара у Акиры сознание цепляло отдельные моменты. Совершенно почерневшие глаза Юу, губы, небольшой шрам с правой стороны от пирсинга. Акира лизнул по губе, задевая шрам рядом, и от судорожного вздоха Юу его накрыло оргазмом. Он даже не сразу понял, что Юу почти повис на нём, а у самого Акиры рука теперь была в чужой сперме. Он просто стоял, прислонившись спиной к своей машине, удерживая одной рукой Юу за талию и не давая упасть. Взгляд беспорядочно блуждал по мастерской, ни на чём не задерживаясь.

Когда Юу упёрся ему ладонью в грудь, чтобы отстраниться, Акира не отпустил и бездумно погладил по спине, пройдясь по позвоночнику, и только после этого убрал руки. Эмоции отступали, но думать о том, что он натворил, Акире было страшно. Он судорожно сглотнул и наклонился, натянул комбинезон обратно и достал из кармана тряпку, чтобы обтереть руку.

– Держи, – он бросил её Юу, не глядя. Смотреть ему в глаза было мучительно стыдно. Примерно также, как признаться самому себе, что ему чертовски понравилось. Он тихо кашлянул и прошел мимо. – Так уж и быть. Пойдём, скажешь, что хочешь в машине переделать и оставишь её.

Он надеялся, что у него голос звучал уверенно и ровно, как у профессионала, но Юу засмеялся.

– Так вот как ты можешь стать сговорчивее?

– Просто заткнись. Я бы хотел сегодня ещё поспать.

Акира раздраженно мотнул головой и, взяв блокнот и карандаш, первым вышел во двор. Сердце бешено стучало, и он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы остаться в одиночестве. Достав сигареты и закурив, он дождался Юу и кивнул.

– Для каких целей хочешь её использовать? Только скорость?

– Зачем? Мой гайярдо с этим неплохо справляется. Эта детка должна совместить несколько вещей. Красить не нужно, как и менять салон, – Юу остановился рядом и отобрал сигарету и затянулся. Акира не смог сдержаться и не посмотреть на то, как его губы обхватили фильтр. – Хочу, чтобы внешне она оставалась обычной представительской машиной бизнес-класса.

– Ты хотел сказать, пижонской? – Акира хмыкнул. – Для этого ей не хватает солидности.

– И тем не менее, – Юу улыбнулся. Акира был удивлён. Он ожидал в ответ очередную порцию язвительных комментариев и насмешек. – По сути, надо поколдовать над подвеской. Я хочу, чтобы эта детка была идеальной для дрифта.

– Извращенец, – Акира закатил глаза и хмыкнул, – ты берёшь машину, которая и без этого хороша, и хочешь сотворить монстра. Ладно, ты не единственный такой маньяк. Завтра я проверю, что есть в наличии, и напишу, что будем дозаказывать. Думаю, недели через три-четыре ты её проверишь. Что-то ещё?

– Да. Раз уж я остался без машины, может подвезёшь меня до дома? – Юу заулыбался шире.

– Мечтай. Разве что, могу вызвать такси. Уверен, ты отлично проведёшь время в дороге.

Видимо, в его голосе было что-то такое, от чего Юу не стал спорить и подкалывать и согласился. И только после того, как он заполнил все необходимые бумаги на сдачу автомобиля, вызвал такси и уехал, Акира выдохнул. Он опустился на пустую и коробку и закрыл лицо ладонями. Интересно, он мог совершить ещё больше глупостей, чем за этот вечер?

Ему срочно нужно было выспаться и перестать ошибаться раз за разом. Тем более, даже после произошедшего, Акира не был уверен, что это не секундное помешательство. Он не хотел копаться в себе и разбираться, почему ему так сильно хотелось Юу. Акира не думал, что ответ ему понравится.

***

Остаток недели прошел как в тумане. Акира механически выполнял работу, вечером катался по городу, даже, как и обещал, скинул на оставленную Юу почту список всего, что нужно было заказать для работы с подвеской машины. И всё равно каждый раз, когда его взгляд в мастерской падал на порш, становилось стыдно и жарко. Акира надеялся, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы успокоиться и воспринимать это как досадный и смешной момент из жизни. Но получалось у него из рук вон плохо.

Он так и не вывез свою машину на встречу клуба, чтобы похвастаться проделанной работой, и из мастерской её не забирал. Лишь прокатился несколько раз по городу, надеясь, что это отвлечёт. Но как он мог не думать о Юу и том, как они обжимались, если это было около его челленджера?

Чёртов ублюдок. Юу умудрился лишить его триумфа и сделать так, что рядом со своей идеальной машиной, в которую он вложил столько сил, времени и денег, Акира чувствовал себя неловко. Это раздражало.

Видимо, его страдания не остались незамеченными. К концу рабочей недели к нему подошла Сузу и позвала с ними выпить. Акира только и смог поразиться тому, в какой ультимативной форме прозвучало это приглашение. А ведь когда Сузу только устроилась на работу, она смущалась и боялась сказать что-то некорректное и обидеть. Койю, наблюдавший за этими изменениями, только посмеялся, что с ними иначе нельзя.

Акира согласился, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он надеялся, что посидит не больше часа и свалит домой спать. И только когда они уже заказали алкоголь, он вспомнил, что забыл сделать, и полез за телефоном. Единственным, кто никогда не отказывался посидеть в баре и, в случае чего, мог его прикрыть от лишних расспросов, был Койю. Увидев ответное сообщение, Акира чуть не застонал от отчаяния – «Прости, у меня на сегодня уже есть планы. Давай я завтра приеду в гости?». Последняя надежда не оправдалась, а вызванивать Таканори было бессмысленно. Начиная с того, что тот не пил, и заканчивая тем, что, наверняка, тоже был занят.

Акира тихо вздохнул и ответил: «Учти, если я начну отправлять тебе пьяные сообщения, ты сам виноват». И, противореча своей угрозе, убрал телефон подальше, чтобы точно не творить глупостей. Когда перед ним поставили бокал с пивом, он отрешённо подумал, что хуже уже не будет. Если он напьётся, то точно не сможет сам вытащить телефон, а писать он боялся вовсе не Койю. Все эти дни Акира не мог найти ответы на мучавшие его вопросы – что это вообще было? Какого чёрта ему показалось отличной идеей полезть с поцелуями к тому, кто его бесил? И почему вообще Юу ответил, да так, что они зашли дальше разумных рамок?

Подобных историй у Акиры в жизни не было, и это было больше похоже на рассказы Таканори. Он умудрялся находить себе приключения в самых банальных ситуациях. Акира помнил, как его поразил рассказ, что тот умудрился познакомиться с девушкой и в тот же вечер оказался с ней в одной постели, когда пошел докупать материалы для учёбы. Койю тогда долго отчитывал его за безрассудство и пренебрежение безопасностью.

Если бы признаваться было не так стыдно, Акира с удовольствием побежал к Койю с повинной. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и испытывал потребность в наказании, чтобы от этого избавиться. При самом худшем раскладе, Койю выставил бы его за дверь и посоветовал сходить к психологу, а не решать проблемы за счёт друзей. И он был бы прав, просто это было проблемой, а их Акира не любил.

Акира не заметил, как бокал опустел, и на вопрос официантки «повторить?», кивнул. Он и не чувствовал себя пьяным. Сузу, Джун и остальные ребята что-то обсуждали, но он только улыбался и кивал, как ему казалось, к месту. Это было обязательным минимумом, чтобы к нему не докапывались и вечер не был ничем омрачён.

– Эй, Сузуки! – Акира очнулся от своих мыслей, когда Джун пихнул его в плечо. – Я к тебе обращаюсь.

– Прости, отвлекся, – он сделал вид, что не услышал смешков со стороны. Видимо, в свои мысли он ушёл уже давно. – Чего ты хотел?

– Когда ты уже приедешь на встречу на челленджере?

– Джун, оставь его! – Сузу засмеялась и бросила хитрый взгляд на Акиру: – Они ещё не в тех отношениях. Вот закончится медовый месяц, и он будет готов познакомить свою любовь с остальными.

Все засмеялись, а Акира покачал головой и улыбнулся. В голове приятно шумело, и второй бокал с пивом почти опустел. Акира потянулся за кожанкой и проверил, что сигареты на месте. Курить он хотел также сильно, как не хотел отвечать на расспросы.

– Сузу права. Как только мы с деткой решим, что можно выйти в свет, ты станешь свидетелем моего триумфа, – он хмыкнул и покачнулся, когда встал на ноги, – я скоро вернусь.

Акира прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза, затянувшись. Картинка шаталась и перед глазами плыло. Акира медленно выдохнул дым носом, поборов приступ тошноты. Сигареты только усугубили опьянение, но спокойствия он не чувствовал. Снова затянувшись, он вспомнил, как Юу отобрал у него сигарету и как его губы касались фильтра, и это воспоминание не оставило его равнодушным. В отчаянии стукнувшись затылком о стену, чтобы немного придти в себя, он отрешённо посмотрел на вывеску магазина через дорогу.

Акира очень хотел знать, это только ему одному настолько херово от неопределенности, или Юу тоже мучается? В голову пришла идея в следующем письме о том, как продвигается ремонт, сделать приписку: «Чувак, давай обсудим, какого чёрта мы так накинулись друг на друга?», – но это показалось жалким.

– Эй, Акира, всё хорошо? – Сузу подошла незаметно и осторожно коснулась его плеча: – Ты всю неделю сам не свой.

– Да, всё отлично, – Акира растерялся, – задумался о смысле жизни после прочтения одной книги.

– И у этого смысла есть имя? – Сузу тихо засмеялась и встала рядом. – Такашима прав, врать ты не умеешь.

– Ты страшный человек, – он заставил себя выдавить улыбку, но горло сдавил спазм. – Я ещё не уверен. И, честно говоря, надеюсь, что нет. Пойдем, ты даже куртку не надела. Что я буду остальным говорить, если ты простынешь?

Акира оттолкнулся от стены и пошатнулся, чуть не упав носом в асфальт. Голова закружилась и его словно мешком огрело. Если бы Сузу не среагировала и не удержала его за руку, точно упал бы.

– Не знаю, что ты пытался пробубнить, но выглядишь ты хреново. И когда успел так напиться?

– Всего два пива!

– Ты и после одного бокала уже не слишком хорош. Ты до дома доберешься, или мне проследить?

Акира только невнятно промычал и полез за телефоном. Он и сам почувствовал, что сигарета была лишней, и теперь его накрыло. Он был благодарен Сузу, что та помогла ему вызвать такси и дождалась вместе с ним машину. Акира постоянно извинялся и благодарил за помощь, и клятвенно обещал, что теперь будет её должником до конца дней.

Когда машина сдвинулась с места, он расслабленно закрыл глаза. Скоро он будет дома, выспится и обязательно решит, что делать дальше. Прежде чем уснуть прямо в такси, Акира подумал, что если бы он знал номер квартиры, было бы смешно нагрянуть в гости Юу и сделать сюрприз.


	5. Chapter 5

Такого мучительного утра у Акиры не было уже давно. Его разбудил громкий хлопок двери, набатом отразившийся в голове. Он хотел провалиться на месте, пить и спать. Но пить, пожалуй, сильнее всего. Открыв глаза, он тут же пожалел об этом – желудок скрутило в спазме. Это не было похоже на его квартиру. Акира вообще не помнил, что было после того, как он сел в такси.

Медленно сев на кровати, сжав ладонями виски и морщась от яркого солнца, пробивавшегося сквозь жалюзи, он огляделся по сторонам и побледнел. Мало того, что он оказался чёрте где, так ещё его одежды нигде не было, и он остался в одних трусах. Акира болезненно застонал и наклонился к коленям, закрывая лицо руками. Мысли двигались слишком медленно и заторможенно, казалось, будто они разрывают мозг на части. Возможно, если бы Акира так сильно не страдал от похмелья, картина окружающего мира встала бы на место. Рядом с кроватью была деревянная табуретка со стаканом воды. Видимо тот, у кого он оказался, не хотел, чтобы Акира умер в мучениях.

Акира в пару глотков осушил стакан и оставил его на табурете. Раз уж он не знал, где находится, а вещей в комнате не наблюдалось, он не горел желанием разгуливать по чужому дому в одних трусах. Встав с кровати и завернувшись в одеяло, Акира, пошатываясь, пошёл к двери. Открыв её и зашипев от тихого скрипа, который показался сопоставимым с царапаньем гвоздём по стеклу, он наконец вышел в коридор.

– После того, что было между нами этой ночью, ты мог бы и не изображать стыдливость, – сбоку от него раздался насмешливый голос. Ровно в тот момент, когда у Акиры начался процесс узнавания окружающей обстановки. В его жизни был всего один человек, который ходил настолько бесшумно и бессовестно пользовался этим. Вздрогнув и сжав пальцами край одеяла, чувствуя в ушах стук собственного сердца, он медленно обернулся, хмуро покосившись на хозяина дома.

– Доброе утро, Койю. Я подарю тебе блядскую ленточку на шею с колокольчиком. И что я здесь делаю? – наверно, вопрос был лишним. Койю закатил глаза и посмотрел на него как на последнего идиота.

– Блядские ленточки оставь себе. И что ты здесь делаешь, я хотел узнать у тебя ещё ночью, когда ты завалился, нарушил все мои планы и вёл себя как свинья. Мне продолжить рассказывать тебе об этом сейчас, или ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и попросишь прощения?

– Твою ж мать… – Акира прислонился спиной к стене и мотнул головой, от чего в ушах зазвенело. – Я не знаю… Не помню, что было после бара, но я готов поверить в то, что я виноват перед тобой и не смогу искупить свою вину годами. Я…

– Ты с похмелья становишься крайне красноречивым. Иди умойся и приходи на кухню, – Койю улыбнулся. – И имей в виду на будущее. Если ты угрожаешь кому-то, что будешь заваливать пьяными сообщениями, то лучше исполняй свои угрозы, а не приезжай лично. Таксист выглядел очень смущённым, когда ему пришлось идти к дому и звонить, чтобы твоё бесчувственное тело вытащили из его машины.

От слов Койю Акира зажмурился и побледнел. С его отвратительной сопротивляемостью алкоголю второй бокал пива был лишним. И теперь ему становилось всё более стыдно. Он смог только кивнуть, и когда Койю прошел мимо в сторону кухни, сначала вернулся в комнату и положил одеяло на кровать. Пусть даже Койю был недоволен, но Акира испытывал невероятное облегчение. Он помнил свои мысли о том, что было бы забавно завалиться к Юу. И был рад, что не поступил так.

Прохладный душ охлаждал голову, снимал боль и приводил в чувства. Акира был готов остаться там надолго, лишь бы избежать неприятного разговора. К сожалению, это было невозможно, а горячая вода в бойлере заканчивалась и становилось ощутимо холодно. Акира заставил себя выйти из душа и долго вытирался полотенцем, после чего вернулся в комнату, где провёл ночь. Его вещи уже лежали на кровати, и Акира с удивлением обнаружил, что одежда постирана и высушена. Это было непривычно для Койю – раз он поступил настолько мило, то явно был вне себя от бешенства и хотел заставить Акиру чувствовать себя виноватым. И заставлять его ждать было не лучшей идеей.

Облегчение от душа сходило на нет, и Акира поспешил одеться, пока у него ещё были силы. Выйдя из комнаты, он прислушался. Судя по шуму и запаху кофе, Койю ждал его на кухне. Желудок заурчал, а Акира улыбнулся, предвкушая отличный завтрак.

– Воды хватило? – Койю даже не обернулся. Только махнул рукой в сторону стола, а сам продолжил готовить. Акира покосился в сторону мойки, где стояли две чашки из-под кофе. И снова почувствовал себя неловко.

– Я тебе помешал ночью? – возможно, сформулировать можно было более нейтрально. У Койю дрогнула рука, и он неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Смотря что ты под этим подразумеваешь, – Койю вздохнул и подошёл к нему с двумя чашками. И если в его был кофе, то в чашке для Акиры была вода. На его вопросительный взгляд, Койю хмыкнул: – Сначала пей это. У тебя и так обезвоживание. Полечим тебя, а потом уже будешь завтракать.

Акира послушно сделал глоток, но тут же отставил чашку и зажал рот рукой. Вода была одновременно сладкой и соленой, и это вызывало тошноту. С трудом заставив себя проглотить, он укоризненно посмотрел на Койю.

– Полечим? Что это за дрянь? Если я так виноват перед тобой, так и сказал бы!

– Аки, успокойся, – Койю качнул головой и поставил свою чашку на стол. – Честно говоря, ты заставил меня поволноваться. И сейчас я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Поверь, если ты выпьешь это, тебе станет лучше. А после я сделаю кофе и накормлю тебя. Ну и, не отрицаю, сейчас я испытываю удовольствие, глядя на то, как ты кривишься.

– Ты чудовище, – Акира вздохнул и сделал ещё глоток. Привыкнуть можно было, но всё равно вкус был отвратительный. – Я не ожидал что так выйдет. Думал, выпью немного, а оно само понеслось.

– И кто стал причиной твоих страданий? – Койю сочувственно вздохнул и устроился поудобнее, показывая всем своим видом, что готов слушать.

– Это всё Широяма, – Акира быстро поправился, – в смысле, он оставил свою машину в нашей мастерской. И он продолжает меня бесить и доёбывается до всего.

– Боги… Акира! – Койю поднялся из-за стола. Он отошел к плите, чтобы разогреть омлет и заварить кофе. – Сколько уже можно? Вы оба ведёте себя как школьники! Ты вечно побитым ходишь. Вот честно, если бы это был не ты, я бы предложил вам потрахаться и снять напряжение.

Акира, в этот момент делавший ещё один глоток сладко-соленой бурды, подавился и закашлялся. Лицо моментально залилось краской. Он не решался поднять голову и краем глаза увидел, как Койю медленно в беззвучном смехе осел на пол.

– Твою ж мать, Аки… – Койю посмотрел на него. Несмотря на смех, выглядел он обеспокоенным и напряженным. – Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Или… Я не знаю, что думать.

– Я… не уверен, что мне есть что сказать, – Акира отвёл взгляд и нервно сжал пальцы на чашке, – в том плане, это даже не секс был. Мы подрались и это закончилось совместной дрочкой и… Я несколько в замешательстве.

– Знаешь, я теперь тоже.

– Давай не будем об этом? – Акира был слишком смущен, и от этого начало появляться раздражение. – Я же не лезу в ваши с Такой дела!

– Ты о чём? – Койю настороженно замер. Таким растерянным Акира его давно не видел.

– О том, что твой телефон реагирует на его отпечаток пальца.

– А… кхм… – Койю замолчал. Акире показалось, что тот ушёл в себя и его теперь не дозваться, но всё же Койю отмер: – Это все харстоун.

– Что?..

– Така портит мне статистику. Он пытается разобраться в механике игры, но у него не слишком хорошо с ККИ*. И после прошлых достижений он никак не решится установить себе. Вот и играет с моего аккаунта, портит мне статистику и… – Койю поднялся на ноги и отвернулся. Пусть говорил он буднично, Акира видел, какими резкими и нервными стали движения.

– И… давно он уже… портит тебе статистику? – не засмеяться было сложно, но Акира чувствовал, что ходит по тонкому льду. Койю не отвечал. Он заварил кофе, переложил на тарелку омлет и только когда поставил перед Акирой еду, посмотрел на него. Выглядел он крайне недовольным.

– Больше года. Вообще, я был уверен, что он тебе рассказывал. Ну, знаешь, я не хотел, чтобы снова кто-то в компании чувствовал себя лишним, вот и… – он отвёл взгляд. Койю загонялся порой больше, чем было нужно, переживал обо всём, но в этом был он. Акира улыбнулся.

– То есть, в теории, я могу обратиться к тебе за советом? – видимо, похмелье лишило Акиру здравого смысла. Одно дело шутить или пускаться в пространные гипотетические рассуждения, но говорить о том, что касалось его напрямую, Койю не любил никогда. Он моментально вспыхнул.

– В теории, ты можешь купить презервативы, посмотреть порно и никогда не делать так, как там. Я тебе что, про пестики и тычинки рассказывать должен?! Почитай информацию в интернете. Говорят, там иногда попадается что-то стоящее, – Койю скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

– Ладно-ладно, остынь. И… Прости за то, что я завалился посреди ночи и обломал тебе планы.

Акира сразу же пожалел о своих словах, когда ему в лицо прилетело полотенце. Но ему стало легче – теперь он знал, что друзья точно его не осудят.

***

Когда Акира уже доехал до своего дома, ему пришло сообщение от Таканори: «Ты зачем Койю засмущал? Лол. Что бы у тебя там ни было, надеюсь, тебе лучше, чем вчера». Акира только посмеялся. Несмотря на то, что Койю всегда казался наглым и самоуверенным, в личных вопросах он оставался очень закрытым и скромным. Написав в ответ: «Спасибо. Ты ведь специально выжидал момент, чтобы сказал он?», – он достал из холодильника бутылку безалкогольного пива и завалился на диван.

Пьянка, похмелье и неожиданные откровения с Койю немного вернули душевное равновесие. Акира не чувствовал больше того раздрая и сомнений. Если уж тот относился к таким вещам легко и спокойно, приняв их, то почему Акира должен переживать? Возможно, это было слишком по-детски и глупо, но он очень зависел от мнения тех, кто был ему дорог.

Этого хорошего настроения Акире хватило ровно до следующего вечера. За время выходного он успел пройтись по магазинам, даже купил пару новых книг и начал читать одну из них. А потом наступили рабочие дни, и вместе с ними в мастерскую под вечер начал заезжать Юу. Какого чёрта он крутился постоянно рядом, спрашивал про машину и про самого Акиру, тот понять не мог. Но, как оказалось, находиться рядом с ним стало сложнее. Акира слишком хорошо помнил, как тот тяжело дышал, как ластился и трогал его, какими на вкус были его губы, и это действовало совсем не так, как хотелось бы.

Поэтому во время его визитов Акира предпочитал игнорировать его или открещиваться односложными фразами. Он делал всё, лишь бы не встречаться с Юу взглядом и не давать волю тем эмоциям, которые теперь одолевали. Акира вообще старался не обращать на него внимание.

После одного из таких визитов к Акире подошёл Джун и пихнул в бок.

– Нет, ты видел? Вот точно пижон, – в голосе Джуна звучало восхищение. Акира оглянулся и впервые за этот вечер посмотрел на Юу, который был одет в штаны с животным принтом и белый пиджак. Конечно, он всегда выделялся и выглядел так, словно собирается на вечеринку, но это было уже верхом экзотики. – Прям дикая кошечка. Но я понимаю, почему на него даже Сузу заглядывается.

– И характер под стать. Такой же мудак, как и большинство кошек, – Акира хмыкнул, надеясь, что со стороны не заметно, что он сам залип не меньше. И это стало для него последней каплей.

Вспомнив всё то, что ему сказал Койю, Акира еле дождался окончания своей смены и поехал домой. Он чувствовал себя глупым и наивным подростком, когда залез на один из проверенных порно-сайтов. Но вместо того, чтобы открыть что-то из излюбленных разделов, долго не мог решиться и нажать на ссылку «гей».

И каким же было его разочарование, когда он не почувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Акира лениво перещелкивал ролик за роликом, перематывал к самым важным моментам, но его никак не трогало происходящее. Порой проскальзывало любопытство, когда он видел на экране то, что оставалось для него неизвестным до этого дня. Но, по большей части, кроме смущения это не вызывало у него никакого отклика.

И о чем он только думал? Ведь, скорее всего, так будет и с Юу, и он просто опозорится. Разумеется, если их общение дойдет до постели. И стоило ему подумать про Юу, как по телу прокатилась волна жара. Акира сглотнул, уставившись на экран и представив на месте одного из актёров его, и эта картинка завела его моментально. Тихо выругавшись себе под нос, Акира прикусил губу и сжал пальцы на мышке, не решаясь пошевелиться.

Перед глазами у Акиры не какой-то неизвестный актёр, а именно Юу опускался перед ним на колени, расстегивал джинсы и обхватывал губами член. Интересно, насколько он в этом хорош? У Акиры пересохло во рту, и он нервно сглотнул. Он откинулся на стуле и отрешённо провёл рукой по боку и животу, представив, что именно так его мог погладить Юу. Спустив руку ниже, он нерешительно замер, прижав ладонь к паху, а потом судорожно выдохнул и с силой ущипнул себя за внутреннюю сторону бедра, отрезвляясь болью и моментально сгоняя настрой.

Он не считал, что настолько отчаялся, чтобы дрочить, представляя кого-то, а не просто для разрядки. В конце концов, если уж его раздражение по отношению к Юу так трансформировалось, то у него не было другого выхода, кроме как решить этот вопрос лично с ним. Но рассуждать наедине с самим собой было легко. Акира не знал, как это предложить и какой будет реакция на его слова. Его подбадривало лишь одно – не только же ради своей машины Юу приезжал в мастерскую? Иначе в чём смысл всего его поведения...

Акира резко выдохнул носом и закрыл лицо ладонями, помассировал виски. Ему не нравилось додумывать, что творится у Юу в голове и зачем он ведёт себя так или иначе. Это усложняло. А Акира был из тех людей, кому проще спросить, чем накручивать себя. Осталось только разобраться в технической стороне вопроса и подобрать момент так, чтобы они с Юу оказались наедине. И решить уже, что между ними происходит и происходит ли, или всё же у Акиры слишком богатое воображение, а та дрочка была оригинальным способом сбросить напряжение.

***

На следующий день перед работой Акира заехал в аптеку за презервативами. Он старался держаться буднично, когда по пути на кассу взял еще и смазку. Почему-то, когда он встречался с девушками, было не так стыдно. Казалось, будто все догадаются, для каких целей ему это необходимо. И даже поборов собственную паранойю, чтобы не покраснеть и не мямлить на кассе, Акира не мог избавиться от чувства, будто он совершает преступление.

И он почувствовал себя вдвойне идиотом, когда тем вечером Юу не приехал в мастерскую. Акира задержался до закрытия, чтобы убедиться, что не упустил его, а после этого поехал на встречу клуба. Но там Юу тоже не появился. Акиру это взбесило, ведь он не любил откладывать что-то на потом, если уже решился. Особенно из-за того, что со временем эта самая решительность начинала испаряться.

И когда через несколько дней Юу появился в мастерской, Акира занервничал. Выстроенная в голове идеальная схема того, как действовать и что сказать, показалась нелепой и смехотворной. А выглядеть идиотом, который не может высказать свои желания, он не хотел. И ведь с девушками у него таких проблем никогда не было, всё шло естественно и просто. Акира всё больше впадал в уныние. Когда-то давно Така показал ему форум с подборкой самых нелепых подкатов, и сейчас на ум шла только постыдная чушь оттуда.

– Эй, держи, – Юу вместо приветствия кинул ему бутылку воды, которую Акира на автомате поймал.

– Зачем это? – Акира удивленно посмотрел на воду.

– Подумал, что ты захочешь пить. Как поживает моя детка?

– Нормально. Хочешь поздороваться? – Акира отвернулся и подавил смешок. Из-за нервов у него чуть не сорвался совсем другой ответ: «Ты о машине или обо мне?», но это было бы перебором. Мысленно выругавшись, что вечно он думает не о том, Акира кивнул и пригласил Юу идти за ним вглубь мастерской, где на подъёмнике был закреплён порш. Юу остановился рядом, любовно погладил машину по боку, а потом повернулся к нему.

– До меня дошли слухи, что ты собираешься бросить мне вызов.

– Кхм… А ты боишься? – Акира растерялся. Мало того, что кто-то разболтал, так ещё и подумал он совсем о другом.

– Не путай меня с собой, – Юу широко улыбнулся, – жду не дождусь, чтобы поставить тебя на место. А то слишком зарываешься.

– Мне кажется, это ты нас путаешь, – Акира тихо хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди, – не обольщайся, ты не на первом месте среди тех, кому я обещал гонку.

– А я думал, что я в твоих мыслях «номер один» во всех смыслах, – от взгляда Юу по спине пробежали мурашки, и Акира сглотнул. И в то же время это помогло решиться.

– Если уж ты так считаешь, наверняка, ты не откажешься сходить со мной на свидание, да? – и пусть звучало самоуверенно, желудок у Акиры сжался в спазме и горло сдавило от напряжения. Юу замер, и взгляд у него был совершенно нечитаемый.

– С чего это такие предложения?

– Подумал, что если угощу тебя чем-нибудь, ты будешь меньше выёбываться. Ну так что? – и в голове крутилось только одно: «Мне же не показалось? Какого черта он морозится?».

– Допустим, я согласен.

– Отлично, тогда я заеду за тобой, покатаю по городу и…

– И я выберу ресторан, – Юу перебил его. Понять, что у него в голове, было сложно, но он ведь согласился.

– Если это будет какое-то пафосное и унылое место, жрать ты будешь один.

– Если все твои фантазии на мой счёт такие, можешь не приезжать, – Юу хмыкнул. – Не будь таким капризным недотрогой. Тебе понравится.

Последнее он сказал таким тоном, что Акира еле выдавил «не сомневаюсь». Почему-то он был уверен, что Юу говорил совсем не о ресторане и не о еде, и его реакция была слишком яркой. Видимо, выглядеть невозмутимым не получилось, потому что Юу засмеялся и, сунув ему в карман комбинезона визитку, попросил написать, чтобы они договорились о времени. А потом он просто попрощался и ушёл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ККИ – коллекционная карточная игра. Самые популярные: Hearthstone, Pokemon, MTG, Gwint.


	6. Chapter 6

Акира был взволнован. Когда он подъехал к дому Юу, то увидел, что тот уже ждёт и курит. Окинув взглядом мотоцикл и второй шлем, который Акира отцепил от спины, Юу покачал головой и сказал лишь: «Почему я не удивлён?». Зато удивлён был Акира. Он впервые видел Юу настолько просто одетым. В джинсах, майке и короткой кожанке он казался Акире более живым и реальным, чем во всём остальном, что было в его гардеробе. И даже несмотря на то, как Юу высказывался о мотоциклах, к Акире он сел без возражений, обняв так, что дыхание перехватило. Акира долю секунды, пока тот не устроился как надо, ощущал его слишком близко к себе, и от этого хотелось послать к чертям все планы и предложить подняться в квартиру. Разумеется, Акира так не сделал.

И в большей степени он руководствовался не здравым смыслом, а собственной неуверенностью в том, что наедине не облажается. Он до одури хотел Юу, но его знания были исключительно теоретическими. Поэтому он кивнул, когда Юу коснулся губами его уха и вкрадчиво назвал адрес, после чего надел шлем. Уши горели, как и всё лицо. Хорошо ещё, что вечерняя прохлада и необходимость следить за дорогой отрезвляли.

Юу выбрал небольшой тихий ресторанчик, где можно было спокойно пообщаться. Акире показалось, что это место содержит семейная пара, которая знает Юу достаточно хорошо. Во всяком случае, так как с ним, хозяйка заведения ни с кем больше не говорила. Увидев во взгляде Акиры немой вопрос, Юу пояснил, что они тоже из Миэ, и он почти сразу после переезда нашел это место. Оно напоминало ему о доме, и поэтому он достаточно часто заезжал сюда, чтобы отдохнуть.

Они много говорили о себе, о том, кто чем живет. Акира рассказывал про школу, про свои увлечения, про Койю и как влюбился в гонки и машины. В отличие от него, у Юу не было такого, чтобы любовь к машинам перешла от отца. Он поделился, как в средней школе сбегал по вечерам к автостраде, чтобы посмотреть на чужие гонки. И с каждым днем в нём всё больше росло желание стать одним из них. И даже учёба и планы отца на его будущее не смогли перебить эту страсть. Просто приходилось показывать хорошие результаты в других вещах, чтобы его не лишили этого.

То, как он об этом говорил, заставило Акиру совершенно иначе на него посмотреть. Юу часто держался высокомерно и напыщенно, но это было слишком поверхностным суждением. Под этим скрывалось гораздо больше, и Акире нравилось, с какой стороны Юу открывался перед ним. И он так увлёкся их разговором, что на предложение Юу продолжить вечер у него дома, не догадался, на что тот намекал.

Только когда они поднялись к Юу в квартиру, он заторможенно осознал, что они оказались наедине. Юу, давший ему время осмотреться, подошёл со спины и, положив ладонь между лопаток, скользнул пальцами ниже.

– Ты хочешь продолжить разговор? Или мы перейдем к более… Интересным вещам? – снова в его голосе появились такие нотки, что Акира с трудом сглотнул и обернулся.

– Мне нравится этот вариант. Но… Наверно, мне стоит предупредить тебя… – он смущённо отвел взгляд в сторону.

– О чём? Что между тобой и Койю всё серьёзно, а я – способ развлечься? – теперь Юу говорил раздражённо, и Акира почувствовал, как тот весь напрягся.

– Что? А Койю тут причём? – Акира не ожидал такого вопроса. У него в голове не укладывалось, как такое могло придти на ум.

– Знаешь, мне показалось, что вы встречаетесь. Да и ты постоянно говоришь о нём, – Юу с досадой цокнул языком. – Это то, что бросается в глаза.

– Нет. Да нет же! Койю мой друг, и вообще, он свои цветы любит, а не… – Акира растерянно развёл руками. – И уж точно, я никогда не смотрел на него так, как на тебя. И вот тут как раз есть проблема.

– Проблема?..

– Ну, да, – Акира и сам запутался в том, что пытался сказать. Да и по Юу было видно, что его этот разговор начал утомлять. Поэтому, собрав свою решимость в кулак, он выпалил: – Я до нашего знакомства только с девушками встречался. И представляю, что с тобой делать, только в теории. Сам понимаешь, привык к иной комплектации и…

– Достаточно, – Юу не дал ему договорить, закрыв рот ладонью. – Я услышал, что хотел. Если тебя это смущает, мы можем ограничиться… тест-драйвом, чтобы не смущать тебя «иной комплектацией».

Он тихо хмыкнул, а Акира притянул его ближе к себе, положив ладони на бёдра. Они достаточно долго просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Юу не убрал руку.

– Я не об этом. Если ты не помнишь, меня не смутила твоя комплектация, когда мы в мастерской были. Но мне не хватает опыта, и я не слишком разбираюсь.

– К чему ты клонишь? – на Юу их близость тоже действовала. Акира видел, как расширились у него зрачки, что глаза казались почти чёрными, и каким поверхностным было дыхание. А ведь они ещё просто обсуждали.

– Я быстро всему учусь. Но мне нужна практика. Ты же… Трахнешь меня? Покажешь, как должно быть? – Акира говорил быстро, и от его слов Юу явно ошалел. Акира подумал, что переборщил, но в тот же момент Юу подался ближе, дёрнул за волосы на затылке, заставив задрать голову и раскрыть рот. Акира почувствовал мазанный поцелуй-укус в линию подбородка, как язык Юу скользнул по его шее, и от неожиданности шумно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

– Как у тебя это получается? Сначала мямлишь и глаза отводишь, а потом просишь так, что у меня моментально встает. Ну ты и скотина, Сузуки. Трахну. И твоя невинная задница будет в восторге.

Они целовались, долго, так что у Акиры потом саднили губы. Вся их страсть строилась так же, как и драка, где никто не собирался уступать. Даже если уже было обговорено, что будет происходить дальше. Акире нравилось чувствовать руки Юу на своём теле, касаться его, целовать, чтобы не хватало воздуха. И только когда стало совсем невыносимо, он отстранился, а Юу прижался лбом к его плечу, переводя дыхание.

– Это… Я подготовился, – Акира вспомнил и достал из внутреннего кармана кожанки упаковку презервативов и небольшою тюбик со смазкой.

– Боже… Не то, чтобы в моей жизни было много девственников, но ты – самый ответственный.

– Эй! Я не девственник, вообще-то, – Акира готов был обидеться, но Юу потянул его за собой. В спальне у Юу не было ничего лишнего – огромная кровать, панорамные окна и скрытый в нише шкаф с зеркальными поверхностями. В голову сразу пришла мысль, что это место только для сна и секса, больше ни для чего. Акира от предвкушения облизнул губы. Он думал, что будет больше волноваться и переживать, но ведь Юу уже в курсе всего. К чему паника?

Акира скинул с себя кожанку прямо на пол и проследил за тем, как Юу отзеркалил его движение. А потом он подошёл и толкнул Акиру к кровати, так что тот сел на край. Юу погладил по голове, потрепав, словно животное, а потом снова дёрнул за волосы, заставив задрать голову.

– Ты сюда сидеть пришёл? – Юу наклонился, не дав ответить, и сразу же поцеловал. И Акире оставалось только отвечать, поглаживая его по спине, сминая задницу и привлекая ближе к себе. Юу было приятно касаться. На контрасте с хрупкими девушками, с которыми Акира был до этого, он был сильным, не уступал самому Акире, и ощущать, как под пальцами напрягаются мышцы, было непривычно и возбуждающе. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как Юу задрал его футболку и упёрся коленкой в кровать между его ног. Акира провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, надавил на пах и усмехнулся.

– Почему ты всё ещё в одежде?

– Аналогичный вопрос.

– Привык, что тебя ждут уже полностью готовыми с отклянченной задницей? – Акира усмехнулся и забрался на кровать полностью, до конца стащил с себя футболку и следом джинсы вместе с бельём. Он заметил, что взгляд у Юу словно остекленел, и что в его движениях появилась кошачья грация. Он раздевался и при этом выглядел так, будто готовился к броску.

– Договоришься, в следующую встречу я тебя свяжу и оставлю дожидаться меня.

– Не сможешь же, – они продолжали цеплять друг друга и брать на слабо.

– Наглый говнюк. Перевернись уже. Когда я смотрю на тебя, не могу решить, чего хочу больше – въебать или выебать, – и противореча своим словам, Юу прижал его к кровати, вдавливая телом и снова целуя. Когда его рука сжалась на члене, Акира забыл про окружающую их реальность. Отпуская контроль над происходящим и отдаваясь в чужие руки, он ощущал неизвестный ему раньше кайф от того, что не обязательно вести и можно расслабиться. Поэтому он и не возражал, когда Юу заставил его перекатиться на живот, надавил ладонью между лопаток и коленкой развёл ему ноги шире.

Акира чувствовал себя уже за гранью возможности принимать взвешенные решения. Тем более, у него не было возможности даже передохнуть. Юу был везде – целовал и покусывал загривок, оглаживал член и яйца. Когда он отстранился, раздался тихий щелчок и сразу же смешок.

– Серьёзно? С шоколадным вкусом? Какой ты романтик, – и тут же прижал к кровати, не дав возмущенно взбрыкнуться, укусил за плечо и надавил холодными влажными пальцами на сфинктер, массируя. Акира замер, шумно выдохнув и укусив себя за ребро ладони. Юу торопился, проникая в него сначала одним пальцем, и почти сразу добавляя второй, от чего было немного неприятно. Но стоило ему приподнять бёдра, изменяя угол движений, как стало проще. Он чувствовал, что Юу тоже надоела эта возня и хотелось большего. Поэтому Акира изловчился и пихнул его локтём.

– Хорош уже, я не хрустальный, – прозвучал это достаточно жалко, потому что в этот момент Юу двинул пальцами так, что Акиру подбросило, и он всхлипнул.

– Я учту твои пожелания, – Юу усмехнулся. У него так охрип голос, что от его звучания по позвоночнику словно разряды тока пустили. И Акира не сдержался, уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и тихо застонал. Юу заставил его подняться на колени. Акира чувствовал, как сильно тот хочет, и полностью разделял это желание. Юу лихорадило, когда он раскатывал по члену презерватив, добавлял ещё смазки и медленно, чтобы не лишить их обоих кайфа, входил. Он шипел и ругался, забывшись и перейдя на кансайский диалект. Акира не понимал половину слов, и у него в ушах звенело так, что он и нормальную речь не воспринял бы. Это было чертовски медленно и удушающее горячо, но совсем не то, чего хотели они оба.

Акира уже хотел возмутиться, что он ожидал не такого, но в этот момент Юу положил руку ему на шею, сжал и вдавил в кровать. Мысли моментально исчезли, как и все возмущения. Юу вбивался в него так, что дыхание перехватило, и Акира только беспомощно хватал ртом воздух. У него темнело в глазах, а от ощущений казалось, будто его огнём обдает. Он дрожал и кусал губы.

– Твою ж мать, не зажимайся так, – Юу шлёпнул его по бедру и сразу после этого резко двинулся, почти полностью выйдя. У Акиры задрожали колени. Он зажмурился и попытался расслабиться и выдохнуть, но Юу навалился, не дав даже возможности шевельнуться, и обхватил рукой его член, надрачивая в такт своим толчкам. И Акире хватило меньше минуты, чтобы он зажался и забылся в оргазме. Юу продолжал двигаться в нём, и ощущения уже не были такими приятными, но Акира не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы скинуть его. Когда Юу отстранился и повалился на кровать рядом, Акира наконец смог вытянуться и прикрыл глаза.

Обсуждать секс он не видел смысла, и его всегда доводило до желания сбежать, если кто-то из его бывших подружек хотели поговорить после. Какой в этом смысл? В голове каша, мыслить он не был способен, и разговор был больше похож на монолог. Но Юу не собирался болтать. Он лежал рядом и молчал, а Акира гладил его по спине, пока тот не поднялся.

– Ты же останешься на ночь? – не дожидаясь ответа, будто он был очевидным, Юу ушёл в душ. Акира подумал, что было бы здорово дождаться и продолжить, но пока тот мылся, умудрился уснуть.

К счастью, утро не принесло лишних вопросов и проблем. Они оба вели себя как обычно, тихо переругивались и подшучивали. Юу сделал кофе, а Акира заставил себя спуститься в ближайшую пекарню за едой. И пока он шёл до соседнего дома, вовсю прочувствовал последствия их ночи. Поясницу тянуло и задница немного саднила. После совместного завтрака, он сначала наблюдал за тем, как Юу одевается в классический костюм. Ему, разумеется, шло, но Акира предпочел бы содрать все эти тряпки и продолжить своё обучение. Но они вели себя спокойно до тех пор, как оказались в лифте, где целовались как обезумевшие, а потом разъехались по своим делам.

***

Юу вообще перестал приезжать в мастерскую. Вместо этого Акира сам появлялся у него. Иногда они ужинали где-то у дома, иногда Юу даже что-то готовил, но все заканчивалось постелью. Когда после нескольких ночей у Юу Акира заехал в гости к друзьям, Койю выразительно посмотрел на синяки у него на плечах и шее, но промолчал. Но лучше бы сказал, потому что от таких взглядов Акире стало в разы более стыдно и неловко. Особенно от того, как демонстративно Койю отворачивался и поджимал губы, если Акира обращался к нему.

Отпустило Акиру когда он собрался ехать домой. Койю вышел проводить и долго смотрел на него, после чего вздохнул.

– Надеюсь, у тебя действительно всё в порядке. Я… всё понимаю, но со стороны выглядит жутко.

– Да, всё в порядке. Мы нашли общий язык, – Акира хмыкнул и застегнул куртку. – Не переживай.

– Я заметил, как вы его нашли, – Койю наконец улыбнулся. – Просто… Если что, я всё ещё могу отпинать того говнюка, который решит тебя обидеть.

И даже несмотря на то, что Юу выглядел более серьёзно и внушительно, Акира на секунду пожалел его. Койю с подростковых времен не лез на рожон и стал очень спокойным, но за своих был готов пойти на что угодно.

– Всё отлично. Он оказался совсем не таким, как представлялся мне с самого начала.

– Ага, для этого потребовалось всего лишь затащить его в постель, – Койю качнул головой. – Будь осторожен. И напиши, как доедешь.

– Передавай Таке привет, – Акира улыбнулся. Ему было странно и непривычно осознавать, что у него появились такие отношения. С другой стороны, теперь он не скучал, и ему хватало драйва во всем. Да и отношениями это было сложно назвать. Они ничего не говорили про чувства и не обсуждали происходящее между ними, просто проводили вместе время и трахались. Акира даже не был уверен, испытывает ли он сам что-то кроме влечения. Но на этом этапе ему хватало.

Хватало, чтобы наслаждаться каждым моментом, даже при том, что он не знал, что обо всём этом думал Юу. Несмотря на всю разницу между ними, во многих вещах их взгляды совпадали, и Акира любил видеть, как с Юу спадала вся спесь, и он менялся, становился совершенно дурным и похожим на него самого.

И отдельным весельем было наблюдать за тем, как он пьёт. Ни он, ни Таканори почти никогда не пили, помня о том, какие могут быть для них последствия, а Койю держал себя в руках постоянно. Юу же становился от алкоголя более открытым и чувствительным. Когда они пошли в кино, тот взял себе пиво и под конец фильма не сдержал слёз, и выглядело это крайне трогательно. Настолько трогательно, что когда они ехали домой, Акира остановился на пустыре и отсосал ему. Сосать у него пока получалось из рук вон плохо, но он старался, а Юу реагировал так, что это было лучшей похвалой.

И если на трезвую голову Юу был сдержанным в проявлении эмоций в сексе, как и сам Акира, то выпив, позволял себе гораздо больше. И Акире нравилось трахать его таким – нежным и трепетным. Это совершенно не сочеталось с привычным образом Юу, но этим сильнее возбуждало. Особенно после того, как Юу как-то невзначай признался, что всегда предпочитал пить один, чтобы не компрометировать себя и не показывать другим лишнего. Акира был польщен таким доверием.

***

В один из вечеров Акира понял, что время пришло. Наконец он поехал на встречу клуба не на мотоцикле, а на машине. И его появление было фееричным. Сияющий и отлично сделанный челленджер привлекал внимание, и Акира наслаждался этим. Часть тех, кого он знал с самого начала, мягко подстебывали, что не думали, что он перейдет на «американок» и променяет местных красавиц на такое, но в голосе при этом чувствовались восхищение и интерес.

Омрачало настроение только одно – Юу этим вечером не смог приехать. Он сбросил сообщение, что занят с отцом и освободится после полуночи. С другой стороны, он уже видел его малышку. Пусть и не на ходу, а в мастерской, но Акиру это успокаивало. У него было желание опробовать её в деле и погонять именно с ним, но это ещё можно будет реализовать. Поэтому он не стал откладывать первый заезд и без колебаний согласился, когда один из друзей Кимуры предложил погонять.

Естественно, прежде чем выезжать на Ванган и устраивать заезд, нужно было дождаться. Полиция следила за всеми нарушениями на дороге, делая всё, чтобы не допустить больше аварий, подобных той, из-за которой закончилась эра старого стритрейсинга. Теперь погонять можно было только ночью и в определённое время, когда дорожный траффик снижался и гонщики не могли никому навредить. Ну и, разумеется, те, кто состояли в хороших клубах и зарекомендовали себя, могли отправиться на горные склоны Хоккайдо или поучаствовать в гонках на трассах среди болидов.

Акира лишь раз участвовал в подобном, но те эмоции, которые получил во время поездки, не забывал никогда. И теперь у него была возможность зарекомендовать себя в зимний сезон уже с собственной машиной.

Сев за руль, он почувствовал трепет и восторг. Акира понимал, что до самого заезда ещё есть время, но его охватил мандраж. Он с нежностью погладил руль и вывел челленджер на старт. Пока заканчивали приготовления, он вслушивался в приглушенный гул двигателя и чувствовал, как бешено стучит сердце.

Акира еле дождался сигнала, зажав одновременно газ и тормоз, наслаждаясь тем, как наращивающий обороты двигатель ревёт. И со взмахом руки девушки, которая стояла на старте, он отпустил себя и машину. Челленджер сорвался с места, и Акиру мягко вдавило в сидение. Пусть его соперник на старте вырвался вперёд, их ждало ещё три километра чистой дороги, и Акира не сомневался в своей победе. На завороте трассы он смог вырваться и последние сотни метров только увеличил расстояние между их машинами.

Сердце стучало в ушах, Акиру подтрясывало и вело от опьяняющего восторга. Он затормозил на стоянке и буквально выпал из машины, пытаясь осознать и придти в себя. Первыми его встретили его же ребята из мастерской вместе с Джуном. Они обнимали, хлопали по спине и поздравляли с отличным стартом. А Акира не мог до конца поверить, что он это сделал. И сделал не просто на машине, а на своем детище.

Когда подъехала вторая машина, он дождался, пока водитель выйдет, и обменялся с ним рукопожатиями, а потом отошёл в сторону. Его всё ещё трясло и хотелось действовать, пусть даже гонка и осталась позади. И поэтому Акира не задумывался, когда достал телефон и быстро написал сообщение: «Ты уже освободился?». Он не ожидал, что Юу сразу же позвонит ему.

– А у тебя есть предложение? – голос звучал глухо, но с эхом, и Акира догадался – в лифте.

– Хотел заехать к тебе. Если у тебя нет других планов.

– Если ты поторопишься и я не усну, то, возможно, даже успеешь на сладкое, – Юу усмехнулся, но от обещания в его голосе у Акиры мурашки пробежали, и восторг и адреналин после победы изменились в другую сторону.

– Скоро буду.

Акира редко позволял себе так гнать по городу. Он чувствовал себя подростком, который мог думать лишь об одном, но ему жизненно необходимо было увидеть Юу именно сейчас. От эйфории голова шла кругом и, кажется, он всё же пропустил красный свет на одном из светофоров. Но на его счастье, там не было камер.

Ему казалось, что лифт поднимался слишком медленно. Акира был уже на взводе, и когда Юу открыл ему дверь, просто толкнул его вглубь квартиры и сразу прижал к стене, целуя. Ощущая себя так, будто у него жар, Акира не мог остановиться. Он чувствовал, что от такого напора Юу сначала растерялся и напрягся, но постепенно расслабился и начал отвечать.

Когда Юу неожиданно отпихнул его, Акира возмущённо замер, но тот лишь жестом поманил за собой на кухню. Это немного отрезвило. Ровно настолько, чтобы Акира разулся и оставил куртку в прихожей.

– Тебя можно поздравить, да? – Юу остановился у стола и взял чашку с кофе.

– Откуда ты уже знаешь?

– Мне прислали видео с твоим заездом. Я впечатлен, – он развернулся к Акире с усмешкой на губах. От интонаций, того смеха, который слышался в словах, Акиру словно током пробило. Он наконец присмотрелся. Юу всё ещё был в брюках и рубашке, с ослабленным галстуком, хотя у него было достаточно времени переодеться. И он провоцировал. Всем своим видом, словами. Всем. И Акира на это вёлся.

– Теперь думаешь, что не сможешь со мной соревноваться? – он подошёл ближе, упёрся руками в столешницу по бокам от него. Запах парфюма, сигарет и самого Юу щекотал нос. Акира подался ближе, провёл губами по шее.

– Не надейся. Я тебя уделаю, – Юу обнял его за шею, погладил по затылку, ероша короткие волосы. – Но сегодня ты победил и заслужил свой приз.

Он хмыкнул, оттолкнув Акиру, что тот отступил на пару шагов. А потом убрал со стола чашку на ближайший стул и демонстративно поставил на край стола рядом с собой смазку и пачку с презервативами. Акира замер и сглотнул. Юу расстегнул рубашку, погладил себя от шеи до живота, расстегнул брюки и вопросительно посмотрел.

– Мне продолжить самому?

После этих слов Акира сорвался. Стол у Юу был тяжёлый, мраморный, и он холодил при контакте с кожей. И на контрасте с внутренним жаром, с тем, каким горячим и податливым был Юу, это лишало рассудка. Акира разложил его на столе и стащил брюки с бельём. От поцелуев не хватало воздуха, но он не отстранялся, когда торопливо растягивал Юу и надрачивал ему. Акире нравилось чувствовать, как тот дрожал и выгибался под ним, как принимал в себя и стонал.

Акира торопливо двигался в нём, тянул за галстук, сжимал пальцами бёдра и наслаждался тем, с каким бесстыдством Юу отвечал, тянулся к нему, сдавливал ногами бока и дрочил себе. От такого зрелища Акира кончил очень быстро и без сил опустился на колени. Сердце бешено стучало, и он облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Кажется, ты не закончил, – голос у Юу осип и звучал тихо, но властно. Он поднялся со стола только для того, чтобы потянуть Акиру за волосы к себе. А тот и не возражал и взял в рот. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Юу сам двигал его головой и в итоге кончил ему на лицо.

И лучшего завершения для такой ночи Акира не мог и представить. Ему наконец повезло, и у него было всё, о чём он только мог мечтать.


	7. Chapter 7

– Эй, Сузуки, сегодня у тебя важный день! – Джун хохотнул и плюхнулся рядом с ним на ступеньку. Акира на это удивлённо вскинул бровь, пытаясь прожевать лапшу. – Ну, как же. Твой любимый клиент заберёт свою машину, и тебе не придётся его больше видеть. Ты уже скучаешь?

– Ага, больше жизни, – Акира добродушно хмыкнул. Рассказывать кому-либо про то, что между ними происходило, не хотел ни он, ни Юу. Тем забавнее было наблюдать за окружающими. И ощущение, что они делают что-то запретное, только добавляло остроты их отношениям. Акира вспомнил, как его утро началось с отличного минета от «любимого клиента», и улыбнулся. Порш был полностью готов, и осталось забрать его с мойки, чтобы подготовить к выдаче. Акире понравилось работать с этой машиной. Она напоминала своего хозяина – такая же норовистая, дикая и созданная для скорости и эмоций.

Пару дней назад он случайно сболтнул это при Таканори и Койю, и эти двое долго ржали над ним. Таканори тогда еле выдавил из себя: «Какой ты романтичный стал, аж не по себе». Акира тоже посмеялся, но это заставило его задуматься. Он привык к Юу и даже мог сказать, что влюблён в него, но пока что только самому себе. Как-то обозначать происходящее между ними вслух он не хотел.

Когда Юу приехал в мастерскую, Акира вёл себя спокойно и отстраненно, чтобы не показывать своего особого отношения. И только когда они отошли к машине, чтобы осмотреть её, он тихо усмехнулся.

– Только будь добр, съеби поскорее. У меня невероятное желание разложить тебя прямо на капоте.

– Что за пошлость, – Юу улыбнулся, окинув его таким многообещающим взглядом, что у Акиры в паху заныло. – Ты же скоро заканчиваешь? Давай я отгоню эту детку в гараж и мы прокатимся?

Это было провокацией. И очень опасной с точки зрения закона. Но Акира видел голодный взгляд Юу, его желание. Он хотел всего – гонок, секса, адреналина, возможность получить всё и сразу. И Акира поддался.

– Хорошо. Через час у Радужного моста. Там и посмотрим, кто из нас лучше.

Когда он уехал, Акира отошел в туалет, открыл кран и умылся холодной водой. Он даже не искал себе оправдание, просто пытался понять, как до такого дошло и что же он творит. Но отказываться он не собирался. Ради того, чтобы почувствовать их совместную езду, он был готов рискнуть. Холодная вода освежала, но не избавляла от мысленных образов. Акира уже представил, какой маршрут можно выбрать для гонки и как после этого они завалятся к Юу и проведут время.

***

Акира завернул на стоянку под Радужным мостом и вышел из машины. Это отличалось от того, что он чувствовал перед первой гонкой. Акира волновался, но так, как когда-то в школе перед первым свиданием. Идея проверить друг друга на трассе, показать себя и выложиться по полной витала в воздухе с первой же их встречи, но возможность появилась далеко не сразу, и теперь Акира не мог найти себе места. 

Хорошо еще, что на парковке было пустынно и не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть его. Акира походил около машины, закурил, и в итоге прислонился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза. Нужно было успокоиться и привести себя в чувства, чтобы не садиться за руль в таком состоянии. Но когда на стоянку зарулил знакомый гайярдо, Акира едва сдержал улыбку. Юу выделывался. Акира отмечал по движению машины всё то, что он делал – где выкрутил руль, где зажал тормоз, добавил газа,   
чтобы машина ушла в дрифт, оставляя след на асфальте и вырисовывая вокруг Акиры и его челленджера почти ровный круг. Остановившись, Юу опустил стекло. 

– Ну что, я заслужил твой телефончик? – он засмеялся вместе с Акирой. 

– Придурок, побереги резину, нам ещё на трассу. Ты же не хочешь улететь в кювет? 

– Да ладно, разочек можно. Я переобувал детку неделю назад. 

– Ну-ну. Давай, сейчас на мост, оттуда на Ванган и дальше к парку Киба. Не потеряешься? 

– И это говорит тот, кто будет плестись за мной? – Юу усмехнулся и поднял стекло. Акира только покачал головой и хмыкнул себе под нос «позер». Он сел за руль и завёл машину, после чего они оба выехали к светофору на мосту. 

Акира поудобнее перехватил руль и посмотрел через боковое стекло на Юу. Тот широко усмехнулся и показал ему язык. Это было так нелепо, что Акира не сдержался и со смехом выставил средний палец. И решил, что для полного погружения в нужное настроение ему нужна музыка. Подключив телефон, он настроил плейлист, и первым заиграла «Mississippi Queen». 

На последних секундах светофора он медленно выдохнул, мягко выжал педаль газа, добавляя обороты двигателя, и, когда появился зелёный свет, отпустил тормоз. Он слышал низкий гул двигателя, смотрел на дорогу и на Юу, который был совсем рядом. И если на первых секундах он вырвался вперед, то потом они сравнялись, петляли среди машин. Кровь стучала в висках, музыка захватывала и становилась частью гонки. Только после того, как они заехали на Ванган, Акира понял, что они гонятся не одни. 

За ними по пятам следовали две полицейские хонды с мигалками. У Акиры внутри похолодело, он бросил быстрый взгляд на Юу. Тот выглядел слишком напряжённым и не отрывался от дороги, и Акире не оставалось ничего другого, как продолжить гонку, которая теперь была похожа на попытку бегства. Это пугало. 

У Акиры никогда не было проблем с законом, и он не хотел, чтобы они появились. В голове у него стучало одно: «Что я творю?». Всё рациональное в нём кричало, что нужно остановиться и избежать лишних проблем любыми способами. Но он просто не мог съехать с трассы и продолжал гнать, держа в поле зрения гайярдо Юу. Невероятная глупость, но подвести и отстать от него Акира не имел права. 

На съезде с Вангана, когда уже поздно было разворачиваться, путь преградили еще две полицейские машины, Акира резко затормозил. Он видел, как Юу вылез из машины и с отчаянием пнул её по шине, прежде чем его окружили и заломили руки за спину, но сам медлил. Когда Акира всё же решился выйти, он услышал шум возни – Юу попытался сбежать. И Акира сам не понял, зачем тоже рванул в сторону. Неожиданно шум автострады и крики полицейских пробились через сознание. Его догнали и повалили на асфальт, за спиной щёлкнули наручники. У Акиры сердце оборвалось – из-за прихоти и самоуверенности они могли лишиться самого главного. Казалось, что это происходило не с ними, и он не представлял, как им жить без машин и гонок. 

Акира даже не думал, что делал, когда вырывался и всячески мешал запихнуть его в полицейскую машину. И только оказавшись на заднем сидении, со скованными за спиной руками и в полной тишине, он пришёл в себя. К лицу прилила краска – стало невероятно стыдно, настолько, что Акира даже голову не смел поднять. Он заставил себя ровно дышать, только бы не сорваться снова. Открылись и закрылись водительская и пассажирская дверь, после чего машина тронулась с места. Юу рядом с ним не было. Акира поднял голову и начал крутиться, пытаясь увидеть, где он. 

– Угомонись уже, парень. И без этого дров наломали, – сидевший на пассажирском сидении полицейский обернулся. – Благодари удачу за то, что от ваших гонок никто не пострадал. 

Акира не ответил и снова опустил голову. Он понимал, что и без этого доставил слишком много беспокойств, и не хотел добавлять ещё. А что с Юу и почему его не было рядом, он мог разобраться потом. 

***

В участке у Акиры забрали все личные вещи и закрыли в какой-то комнате. И когда он извёл самого себя виной и волнением, к нему зашел полицейский, представившийся лейтенантом Окумурой. 

– Сузуки, да? – Окумура, оказавшийся мужчиной лет под пятьдесят, явно привыкший не рассиживаться в участке, положил на стол лист и ручку. – Хорошо, что ты никого не задел. Иначе бы ты так легко не отделался. 

– А мой друг? Где он и что с ним? – Акира напряженно посмотрел на лейтенанта. – И в каком смысле «легко»? 

– Какой друг? – Окумура покачал головой. – Патрульные сообщили, что ты гонял один. И тебе стоит это запомнить. 

– О чём вы? 

– О том, о чём тебе следует подумать. Но вернемся к делу. Всё могло закончиться судом и длительным разбирательством, если бы были жертвы. Сейчас же у тебя есть два варианта. Или заключение на полгода, или залог с обязательной отработкой на исправительных работах и лишение прав на это время. 

Акира молчал. Он видел на распечатке все условия, и ему становилось дурно, особенно от суммы залога. У него была одна возможность воспользоваться вторым вариантом и отделаться штрафом, а не судимостью – продать машину. 

– Я… могу позвонить? – у Акиры был лишь один человек, к которому он мог обратиться в такой ситуации. И лучше уж Койю ему всё выскажет, чем узнает отец – для него это могло стать тяжёлым ударом. 

– Да, у тебя есть такая возможность. Но я советую тебе не раздумывать слишком долго. 

Акира на это только кивнул. Впервые ему было настолько неловко и стыдно говорить с Койю. Он долго мямлил и мялся, прежде чем перейти к сути. И от тишины в трубке стало совсем тяжело и трудно. Койю не ругался, не кричал и не называл его идиотом. Это говорило лишь о том, что хуже ситуации и придумать было нельзя. Наконец он выдавил: «Я попробую что-нибудь придумать, Аки. Держись», – и повесил трубку. Для Акиры это звучало как приговор – где Койю возьмёт такие деньги? О продаже машины, как оказалось, можно было временно забыть – она была арестована до окончания срока лишения прав. 

Акиру съедало беспокойство. Почему никто не говорил про Юу? С ним же всё было хорошо. Они были вместе, и Акира видел, что он в порядке. Но… Почему? Он прокручивал в голове слова Окумуры, и от них становилось совсем тоскливо. Это означало, что Юу мог помочь себе избежать наказания деньгами отца и бросил его. И смириться с этой мыслью было сложнее, чем с самим фактом ареста. 

О том, как все устроено в полиции, Акира мог лишь предполагать из всяких сериалов и фильмов, но то, что его оставили в одиночной камере, казалось ему странным. И весь следующий день он промаялся, изнывая от накрывшего отчаяния. Он чувствовал себя последним идиотом, который повёлся непонятно на что и поддался эмоциям. А в итоге остался в полиции и должен был разбираться с проблемой, которая могла перечеркнуть всю его жизнь. Мысли роились в глове,   
отчего он не мог усидеть на месте. Если в первый день Акира мерил камеру шагами, не в состоянии успокоиться, то на следующий день начал тренироваться. Силовые упражнения всегда прочищали голову и давали ясность мыслям. 

– Я смотрю, ты решил здесь пообвыкнуться, да? 

– Ко? – Акира, отжимавшийся до того момента, как услышал голос, быстро поднялся и отряхнул руки. Койю стоял рядом с лейтенантом Окумурой и хмурился. Он был одет неожиданно строго. Акира не помнил, когда последний раз видел его в брюках и рубашке. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Твой друг, Сузуки, приехал внести залог, – Окумура подошел ближе и открыл камеру. – Пойдём. Необходимо оформить бумаги, прежде чем ты выйдешь. И заодно получить назначение на исправительные работы. 

Койю молчал. Он отвёл взгляд в сторону и выглядел отрешенно, словно не он пошутил пять минут назад. У Акиры сердце болезненно сжалось. Он не должен был испытывать их дружбу и заставлять Койю так волноваться и напрягаться. И он был готов подписать что угодно, лишь бы его выпустили. 

Если бы это было так быстро, как он хотел. Пришлось потратить почти два часа, чтобы заполнить все необходимые бланки, после чего Акире выдали папку, в которой была информация об исправительных работах на полгода, наконец вернули телефон и разрешили забрать необходимое из машины. Когда они вышли из участка, Акира достал сигареты и закурил, впервые за эти дни. Койю подошёл ближе, отобрал сигарету и затянулся. Он не курил больше двух лет вообще, и это тоже было показателем. 

– Ты так и будешь молчать? – Акира не выдержал. 

– Нет. Но я не хочу на тебя кричать. Подожди, мне нужно время, чтобы успокоиться. Я же… Блять, Аки, я волновался за тебя. А если бы… Если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось? Что бы я сказал Таке? А твоим родителям? Блять… 

Он замолчал, затянулся и поморщился, но сигарету не отдал. Койю стоял рядом и молча прожигал его взглядом, от которого становилось совсем неуютно. И Акира почувствовал себя нашкодившим ребёнком. 

– Ко… Прости. Я… 

– Догадываюсь. Дело было в Юу, да? 

– Я не понимаю. Мы гоняли вместе... Но после ареста он пропал, – Акира видел, как Койю недовольно поджал губы, и решил не развивать эту тему. И он уже собирался идти, как тот обнял его. 

– Придурок. Видимо, надо было тебе дурь выбивать из головы, а не Таке. Пойдём, я тебя накормлю, и мы поймаем такси до твоего дома. Така приедет сразу же, как освободится из студии. И прошу тебя, не совершай больше глупостей. 

– Да я… Вроде как теперь без машины и прав. На полгода, – у Акиры голос дрогнул. Он только сейчас это осознал. – Как я тут совершу? 

– Ох… Прости, – Койю неожиданно опустил взгляд и виновато прикусил губу: – Я не хотел. Идём, ты наверняка голодный. 

Акира не знал, чем он заслужил таких хороших друзей. Койю и Таканори провели с ним весь вечер и остались на ночь. Они старались не поднимать лишний раз тему Юу. Тем более, пока они с Койю обедали, Акира попытался ему позвонить, но звонок был сразу же сброшен, а второй не прошёл. И друзья больше переживали за него, а не пытались пристыдить или ругаться. И для Акиры это было самым важным. 

Правда, когда они уехали, он всё равно не мог уснуть и полночи разбирал документы, проверял, куда его назначили, и думал, как быть. И, разумеется, про Юу. Для Акиры было непостижимым, как можно просто пропасть и перестать отвечать на звонки. Конечно, был ещё вариант приехать к Юу и вывести его на разговор, но поступить так было не в характере Акиры. Если ему уже дали понять, что не хотят видеть, он навязываться не будет. Как бы сильно ни желал узнать причину. 

***

Прошёл почти месяц, и Акира мог сказать, что привык и освоился. Сначала он заехал в мастерскую и долго общался с её владельцем. Тот был в смятении – связываться с полицией не хотелось, как и кидать тень на репутацию сервиса, но и Акира был слишком хорошим работником. Поэтому было решено, что его отправят в бессрочный отпуск без каких-либо выплат. А уже когда он разберётся со своими проблемами, спокойно сможет вернуться. Это было лучше, чем всё, на что Акира рассчитывал, и он был благодарен шефу. 

У него остались только исправительные работы. За это время Акира успел сменить два места. Сначала его отправили заниматься уборкой в районе, и он по большей части ощущал себя совершенно бесполезным. Да и, оставаясь наедине с самим собой, слишком много думал. Как бы он не запрещал себе, от этого некуда было скрыться. Именно поэтому Акира пришёл в участок и попросил, если это возможно, более тяжёлую и изнурительную работу. Его направили в порт, где он помогал разгружать корабли. После этого он возвращался домой и всё, о чём мог думать – это как упасть в постель. С другой стороны, у него появилась постоянная физическая нагрузка, и это бодрило. 

Но его угнетало отсутствие денег, к которым он привык. Ему платили, но гораздо меньше, чем в мастерской, и этого хватало, по сути, на оплату проезда и еду. И когда замаячила перспектива выселения из квартиры, Акира снова был удивлен. Койю и Таканори заплатили за него, отмахнувшись от всех протестов и отговорок. Они договорились, что обсудят это потом. А Таканори ещё и поржал, что Акире будет гораздо более неловко жить втроём. Поржал и даже не понял, как это задело. 

Акира так привык сравнивать то, что было у них с Юу с отношениями своих друзей, что оказался не готов. Он не мог понять, где и что пошло не так, да ещё и так резко. Но он постарался не подавать вида. Разумеется, Койю заметил. И, разумеется, Акира потом услышал, как тот отчитывал Таканори за необдуманные слова. Сам Койю вёл себя очень осторожно и старался не говорить лишнего, аккуратно подбирал слова. Иногда Акира был благодарен, а иногда ему хотелось в ответ нагрубить или послать, лишь бы с ним перестали носиться как с фарфоровым. В конце концов, он и раньше расставался, и всякое в жизни случалось. 

Были ещё ребята из мастерской вместе с Джуном и Сузу, которые безуспешно пытались вытащить его куда-нибудь, хотя бы снова посидеть в баре. Но их Акира старательно избегал. Теперь он пытался игнорировать всё, связанное с машинами и его обычным ритмом жизни. У него уже появлялись мысли, что можно было продать мотоцикл, чтобы не зависеть ни от чего и не позволять друзьям платить за его квартиру, но он не мог подойти к нему на парковке и коснуться. Акира считал, что это то прошлое, которого он теперь не достоин, и он не имел права даже смотреть на него. 

Ему казалось, что это очевидно и понятно для всех. И тем более неожиданным был звонок от Джуна – разве он недостаточно ясно показал, что не готов никого из них видеть? Акира как раз ехал на очередную отработку, и на автомате принял вызов. Он думал, что это Койю или Таканори   
– с ними он договаривался о встрече после смены, и они должны были обсудить детали. Если бы он был более внимательным, то обязательно скинул любого другого, просто потому что Акире было крайне неудобно общаться с кем-то ещё. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и обязанным. 

– Да? 

– О, Сузуки, наконец я до тебя дозвонился, – в голосе у Джуна слышалась искренняя радость, и Акира почувствовал укол совести. 

– Прости, я в последнее время много работал. Совсем потерялся в том, сколько времени прошло. 

– Да ничего страшного, я понимаю всё. Слушай, у меня есть к тебе важное дело. Ты сможешь заехать в мастерскую в ближайшее время? 

– Джун, ты же знаешь, что не стоит. К чему такая спешка? 

– Кхм… Я даже не знаю, как объяснить. Можешь просто приехать? Это действительно очень важно. Если что, я сегодня ухожу последним, и могу дождаться тебя. 

– То есть, ты мне ни шанса не оставляешь? – Акира улыбнулся. Он уже мысленно сдался. 

– А ты думал, что может быть иначе? Давай, тащи вечером свою задницу в мастерскую. И радуйся, что остальных уже не будет. Они тебя за такой долгий игнор уничтожат, особенно Сузу. 

– Хорошо-хорошо, убедил. 

На таких условиях Акира был готов заехать. Он договорился с Джуном о том, во сколько точно будет, и отключился. Его и самого теперь разбирало любопытство. Что такое срочное могло случиться, что без него Джун никак не справится? Ну и, он соскучился по мастерской, соскучился по своей работе, а это был шанс прикоснуться к прошлому хотя бы немного и при этом не попасть под слишком пристальное внимание всех, с кем он работал.


	8. Chapter 8

Акира закончил достаточно поздно. В свой перерыв он позвонил Койю и сказал, что не сможет с ними увидеться. Почему-то он не хотел говорить друзьям, куда поедет. Джун заинтриговал его, да и он хотел посмотреть, что изменилось за то время, пока его не было. Ехать в мастерскую на общественном транспорте было непривычно, и Акира постоянно озирался и сверялся с картой, надеясь, что нигде не заплутал. Оказалось, что вне дорог он крайне посредственно разбирался в том, как добраться из одной точки города в другую.

Идти к мастерской и заходить в неё так, словно он был не частью коллектива, а клиентом, было странно. Поёжившись, Акира поднял воротник кожанки. Он чувствовал себя неуютно – ему было невероятно хорошо вернуться в то место, которое он мог называть своим домом, и при этом он ощущал жгучий стыд за то, что так подставил всех, и при этом не лишился своего места навсегда. Из-за этого он долго не мог зайти внутрь и стоял у входа, выкурив подряд две сигареты.

– Будет больше пользы, если ты повесишь на себя рекламный щит. Правда, не в такое время, – Джун, очевидно, заметил его уже давно, но не дождался и вышел сам. – А ты отлично выглядишь.

– Привет, Джун, – Акира пожал руку. – Ты о чём?

– Раскачался как-то сильно.

– А… Наверно, я не обращал внимания, – Акира смущённо повел плечами. Физическая работа в порту наверняка оказывала свое влияние, но он не придавал значения, что многие вещи начали давить в плечах.

– Ты слишком крут, чтобы замечать, я помню, – Джун засмеялся и хлопнул по плечу: – Пойдём, покажу тебе.

Они зашли внутрь, и Акира не сдержался, с жадностью окинул взглядом мастерскую, подметив, что большинство машин, которые находились на ремонте, были новыми. И всё то, что было в мастерской, когда он ещё работал, уже вернули клиентам. А потом Акира запнулся. Взгляд зацепился за неоново-розовый – прямо перед ним стоял знакомый гайярдо.

– А с этим что? – он надеялся, что голос прозвучал буднично и спокойно.

– На техобслуживание пригнали. И в этом вся суть как раз, – Джун махнул рукой и потащил за собой в раздевалку к личным шкафчиками сотрудников. – Приёмкой занимался я. Что странно, приехал не Широяма, а какой-то чувак от его имени. Пригнал машину и всё. Я потом осматривал и нашёл на приборной панели это. Думал, что забыть могли, но увидел там твоё имя.

Акира так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. Он видел, как Джун достал из шкафчика конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги, заметил в углу подпись, но не мог заставить себя взять его. Только когда Джун раздраженно закатил глаза и впихнул конверт ему в руки, словно ожил.

– Слушай, я не знаю, что там произошло, но в клубе до сих пор обсуждают. И… Раз уж заговорили об этом, почему ты не появляешься?

– Что? Ты совсем сдурел? Почему я должен появляться там после такого, да и зачем? Чтобы послушать, какой я идиот, и получить пинок под зад? И без этого понятно.

– Кажется, это ты сдурел, – Джун хмыкнул, – Широяма почти месяц назад встречался с Кимурой. Судя по тому, о чём болтали после этого, он объяснил, что спровоцировал тебя и вытащил на гонку. И готов ответить за свою глупость. Ну и… Он покинул клуб. А тебя все ждут и соскучились.

– Что? – Акиру заело. Он никак не мог сконцентрироваться на том, о чём говорил Джун, и это казалось ему глупостью. Что Юу сделал? Почему? И какого чёрта вообще произошло?

– В общем, давай, переваривай и приезжай к выходным. Хотя бы просто потусуемся там. И расскажи уже, сколько нам без тебя страдать? Сузу совсем зверствовать начала. Жалуется, что кроме тебя её никто не понимает. Ты представляешь?

Джуну всё же удалось его расшевелить и разговорить. В итоге Акира задержался, и домой он возвращался совсем в ночи, сбитый с толку и окончательно переставший понимать, что происходит. Он был уверен, что можно поставить крест на всём – на гонках, на своём будущем, а оказалось, что всё совершенно иначе, и почему-то Юу принял всю вину на себя. Да еще и оставил какое-то послание. Конверт лежал во внутреннем кармане куртки, и Акиру жгло от нетерпения посмотреть, но он хотел сначала доехать домой.

В поступках Юу он больше не пытался искать логику. Тот вёл себя совершенно неадекватно по мнению Акиры. Как иначе объяснить, что он полностью перечеркнул всё, что их связывало, и при этом по-тихому прикрыл задницу и помог не лишиться самого главного? Или же у него так сильно изменились приоритеты, и это стало просто не важно? Но это было ещё более немыслимо. И оставались машина и письмо. Если понять, почему Юу пригнал её именно в этот сервис, было можно, то конверт вызывал много вопросов.

Акира до последнего оттягивал момент. И даже когда оказался дома, сначала он сделал себе еду, спокойно поужинал и только после этого достал конверт и открыл его. Если Акира и надеялся, что это добавит ясности в происходящее, то эта надежда сразу исчезла. В конверте был короткая записка с датой, местом и временем. Больше ничего.

Отбросив лист в сторону, Акира устало потёр лицо ладонями. Он почувствовал, как внутри начала просыпаться злость. Обозначенная дата совпадала с его выходным, который было не так-то просто узнать из-за ненормированного графика. От этого начала болеть голова, и Акира решил, что с него хватит загадок и чужих загонов.

Он специально работал более усердно всю неделю, чтобы к ночи не оставалось сил ни на что. Но когда в последний рабочий день ему позвонил Койю и позвал посидеть с ними, отказался.

– М-м-м… Прости, мне нужно будет уехать на день, – он зажал телефон щекой и достал сигареты. Койю уже выучил все его перерывы и звонил четко во время них. Ещё бы он также воспринимал время встреч.

– О, он наконец-то связался с тобой? – Койю оживился, а Акира замер на месте, не веря в услышанное. Он про записку ничего не говорил, да и вообще не знал, что его там могло ждать. И то, как Койю спокойно об этом спросил, окончательно запутало.

– Что ты об этом знаешь? – у Акиры дыхание перехватило и стало неимоверно душно.

– Что он хотел с тобой поговорить. И я надеюсь, он прислушался к моей просьбе.

– Вы с ним общались?

– Аки… – Койю замолчал, и Акира почти видел, как тот нахмурился, подбирая слова. – Честно, ты видел сумму залога? Конечно, у меня в коллекции есть несколько кактусов, чья цена приближается к паре сотен тысяч долларов, но… Я бы не успел найти на них покупателей за такой срок. Сам понимаешь, тех, кто разбирается, не так много. И мы с Такой подбирали варианты, но ко мне в оранжерею заехал Юу. Мы с ним поговорили. В общем, если ты хочешь об этом узнать, встреться с ним, а потом я расскажу тебе всё.

– Кхм… Ладно, я позвоню тебе потом.

Акира отключил телефон и убрал его. В ушах зазвенело и мысли обрывались до того, как у него получалось что-то чётко сформулировать. Почему Акира был единственным, кто оставался не в курсе происходящего? И что вообще происходило? Это выводило из себя, и Акира на секунду подумал, что мог почувствовать себя преданным, если бы это был не Койю. Тот с ним никогда так не поступил, и это было единственным, во что Акира всё ещё мог верить. А чтобы разобраться во всём остальном, ему нужно было отправиться на встречу.

***

Когда Акира приехал на место, Юу уже был там. Он стоял около своего порша, прислонившись к нему и куря. И выглядел он на удивление просто, в джинсах и спортивной куртке. Акира почувствовал, как неприятно защемило в груди и тут же вспыхнула ярость. Он даже шаг ускорил и сжал кулаки, мысленно просчитывая, как можно будет ударить, когда он окажется рядом. Видимо, Юу это тоже понял. И если сначала он улыбался, то, когда Акира подошёл ближе, резко вскинул руки.

– Стоп-стоп! Давай без этого! Мне уже хватило! – Юу покорно опустил голову и дождался, пока Акира со вздохом встал рядом с ним, немного успокоился и достал свои сигареты.

– Видимо, мало били. И на кого ты умудрился нарваться? – говорить было непривычно. Акира уже отвык от того, чтобы просто находиться с ним рядом. Это казалось ему странным.

– На твоего друга. Кажется, я смог понять, почему ты постоянно о нём говоришь и так дорожишь, – Юу с улыбкой качнул головой: – Сначала он меня выслушал, согласился с частью доводов… А потом предупредил, что врежет. Ты не говорил, что у него так хорошо поставлен удар. Да и, честно говоря, по нему и не скажешь, что он вообще может полезть в драку.

– Да, Койю особенный. Но я всё ещё не вижу причину, по которой я не могу повторить за ним.

– Мда, я надеялся, что наша встреча будет протекать иначе.

– Думал, что я проигнорирую, какой ты мудак? – Акира от такой наглости даже задохнулся, а Юу встал прямо перед ним. Выглядел он серьёзным. – С чего ты вообще взял, что я захочу тебя видеть?

– Я на это надеялся. Во всяком случае, это был мой последний шанс.

– Шанс? Позвать чёрте куда, а не созвониться или приехать ко мне? Что за хуйню ты городишь? – Акира закатил глаза.

– Я только позавчера вернулся в город, – Юу с досадой прикусил губу, – и я хотел раньше, но не мог физически. Это было моей виной, и откровенной глупостью. Мало того, что я тебя подставил, так ещё и отец рассердился. Я не доехал до участка даже – он вытащил меня раньше, и меня отвезли к нему. Такой выволочки я никогда не получал. И… Короче говоря, если я хочу чего-то в будущем, мне придётся забыть о машинах и гонках.

– В смысле, забыть? – как бы Акира не сердился на него, от этих слов у него внутри что-то оборвалось.

– В прямом. Если я ещё хотя бы штраф за превышение скорости получу, то лишусь всего. И здесь я не преувеличиваю – отец пообещал, что перестанет считать сыном и лишит места в компании. Я этот месяц провел в Йоккаити, и единственное, что успел – передать через Койю залог за тебя. И это время я делал всё, лишь бы исправиться.

– И ты этого хотел? – Акира долго молчал, прежде чем заговорить. – Так просто всё променял?

– Нет. Я долго думал, от чего готов отказаться. И решил, что есть лишь одно, что мне всё равно необходимо.

– И что это?

– А ты как думаешь? – Юу усмехнулся, и Акира понял, что он не в состоянии и дальше злиться на него. А потом Юу достал из заднего кармана пластиковую карточку и протянул ему.

– Что… Как? – Акира замер, разглядывая собственные водительские права. У него быстрее забилось сердце и окончательно спутались мысли.

– Ты. Я не готов отказываться от тебя. Но я должен был показать покорность, чтобы не привлекать внимание. С тебя сняты все обвинения, и ты можешь делать что угодно. Вернуться к обычной жизни, – Юу пожал плечами.

– О-о-о, а я подумал, ты о том, что не можешь не выделываться. Впрочем, это всё равно похоже на правду. Но, вообще, ты мог позвонить.

– Нет, я не был уверен, что у меня получится. И мне было неловко смотреть тебе в глаза, ведь ты пострадал из-за меня.

– Придурок, – Акира тихо хмыкнул и совершил невозможное для себя. Пусть даже вокруг не было ни души, но они были на улице. Он притянул Юу к себе и поцеловал. – Если бы я не знал, как может ударить Койю, я бы добавил.

– Не сомневайся, он показал, что нельзя обижать его принцессу, – Юу засмеялся, получив тычок в бок, а потом снова встал рядом, но уже ближе, так что они касались плечами.

– И что ты будешь делать дальше? – Акира обернулся и как бы невзначай приобнял его.

– Не знаю, видимо, придётся искать водителя. Чтобы точно не нарушить уговор, – Юу с хитрой улыбкой покосился на него: – У тебя никого нет на примете? Мне бы подошел кто-нибудь, кто знает эту тачку как свою. И если будет совсем скучно в пробке, кому я смогу отсосать.

– Предлагаешь мне работу? – Акира фыркнул. – Не представляю, как буду проводить с тобой так много времени.

– Это не на постоянной основе. Так что, ты сможешь и в мастерской продолжать хвастаться бицухой. И ещё, – Юу вновь стал серьёзным: – Я хочу отдать тебе гайярдо.

– Да ты издеваешься? – Акира совсем потерялся.

– Нет, я не успел сам, но хочу, чтобы зимой ты показал себя на Хоккайдо. И не сомневайся, я буду среди зрителей.

– То есть, ты уже продумал зимние праздники?

– И секс в теплом коттедже. А как иначе? – Юу усмехнулся. – Так что, я могу считать, что загладил свою вину? Или для этого нам нужно уединиться?

– Видимо, придётся, – Акира тихо хохотнул, – я не до конца уверен в твоей аргументации.

– И это меня ты мудаком называешь?

– Заткнись, а? Я ведь могу передумать и не согласиться работать на тебя.

Акира улыбался. Наконец в его картине мира все вставало на свои места. Не совсем идеально, но с этим можно было работать. Оставалось лишь одно. Он достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение, отправив его Койю: «Мой рыцарь не против завтра выбраться куда-нибудь? Кажется, я задолжал тебе очень много».


End file.
